


That night six months ago. (One shots)

by KelseyMil08



Series: That night six months ago series [2]
Category: Captain Swan - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Swan-Jones Family, daddy killian, one shots, that night six months ago series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyMil08/pseuds/KelseyMil08
Summary: This a collection of one shots, deriving from my original work 'That night six months ago'. This is where I will post little one shots about Hali as she is older and how Emma and Killian are adjusting to family life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for joining me here for my one shots series. Please do check out my original work in this series.

Hali awoke around 3am in her bed, she’d just had a nightmare and was too scared to be by herself. She was 4 years old and had pleaded for her own princess bed, which Killian had built to look like a castle. This meant that she no longer slept in her parents’ room, but she often ended up back in there each night anyway, as she always had an excuse to snuggle up with her daddy. 

Jumping out of her bed, she padded quietly down the hall to her parents room, barely making any sound with her light steps. She pulled herself up onto her parents’ bed, climbing under the covers to lie beside her parents who slept soundly. Reaching up she placed her little hand onto her daddy’s cheek, causing him to smile and his eyelids to flutter, but he didn’t open them. 

“Daddy?” Hali whispered, looking intently at her father. 

“Yes, my angel?” Killian murmered, finally opening his eyes. He placed an arm around her small frame, pulling her lightly against his chest. 

“I’m scared, daddy.” 

“You are? Of what, princess?” Killian asked in a worried tone, looking her in the eye.

“The scary man in my dreams, dada.” Hali, whimpered,.

“He can’t hurt you, baby. He’s just a dream. Daddy and mummy are here to protect you.” 

“Will you fight him for me, daddy?” Hali asked innocently, wrapping her little fingers around Killian’s hair, playing with it in a comforting manner. She had done so since she was a baby. She liked to play with people’s hair whenever she felt scared of uncomfortable. 

“Daddy’s a great hero. He’ll fight the big bad man for you.” Emma suddenly chimed in, turning to face Killian and Hali, startling them a little. 

“Mama!!” Hali exclaimed in excitement, causing both Emma and Killian to chuckle lightly. 

“Yes, sweetie. Mama is awake now too. Did you have a bad dream again?” Emma asked, reaching to run her finger over her little girl’s cheek. Killian smiled over at her, raising his brow in that sexy way she liked. She giggled lightly, shaking her head at him as their daughter smiled up at them curiously. 

“It’s okay mama, daddy is going to take care of the bad man for me.” Hali chimed, twirling Killian’s hair around her finger some more. 

“Oh that’s good. How about you try to get to sleep then, sweetie? Daddy will read you your favourite book again.” Emma suggested, getting a ‘You’re a traitor’ look from Killian. He had already read that book to Hali hundreds of times, but she still wanted it every night. He had tried hiding it and telling her it had been taken by the book bears, but Hali was smart and had found it instantly. 

“YEAH DADDY!!! PIRATE STORY.” Hali squealed, removing her hand from his hair, so that she could clap her hands in excitement. 

“Okay, princess. Go to your room and get it for daddy.” Killian sighed, watching as Hali crawled off of the bed , running down the hall to her room.  
As soon as she was gone, Killian grabbed Emma and pulled her towards him, making her squeal in laughter. 

“I can’t believe you betrayed me like that, Swan. You know I hate that book.” Killian laughed, tickling Emma all over, making her squirm in his arms. 

“Sorry, daddy. She likes that story.” Emma teased, in defence of her betrayal 

“You owe me, big time.”

“Oh, really? And how would you wish that I pay you back?” Emma looked up at Killian in a flirty tone, flashing him a wink as she moved slowly under the covers. Killian watched with shock and awe, as Emma slowly disappeared from view, he could feel her positioning herself over his now growing member. She was really going to take him there and then, figuring they had a few minutes before Hali would come back. 

“Swan…” He groaned, as Emma placed her hands around his erect member, briefly touching her lips to the tip, when suddenly they heard footprints heading their way. 

They panicked, quickly breaking up what they were about to do, as Hali appeared at their door. Emma was back outside of the covers, placing a pillow over the top of the cover where Killian’s member stood proud. She winked over at him, biting her lip in embarrassment. Killian flashed her a disappointed look, at their daughter’s bad timing. 

“Sorry.” Emma mouthed over to him, shrugging lightly. 

He shook his head in amusement, turning his attention to their daughter as Emma helped her up to nestle on the bed between them. Wrapping his arm around his daughter, Killian took the book that she offered to him, and began to read it. Hali always loved the way her daddy did all of the voices of the pirates, it made her giggle, even though she had heard it so many times. Emma watched in awe at her perfect family, smiling tenderly at Killian as he glanced over at her. 

Eventually Hali fell asleep in the crook of Killian’s arm, breathing lightly. She was exhausted but always fought to stay awake, just to hear her daddy read her favourite book to her. Emma thought it was so sweet that the two of them shared that book together, it made her proud. Killian reached over with his free hand to stroke Emma’s cheek, causing her eyelids to droop in exhaustion. 

“Get some sleep, love.” Killian whispered, stretching over Hali, to kiss Emma on the cheek. 

“You too.” Emma instructed him, snuggling closer to him and their daughter. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. 

The soon fell asleep in happiness, knowing that their family is safe and happy.


	2. Book bear's tea party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot. Emma wakes to find the bed empty and upon investigation finds Killian at a tea party with Hali, in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me in a dream weirdly. Ha ha. Enjoy.

The sun shone through the window into Emma’s face, causing her to wake, throwing her hand over her face to block the light. She sat up slightly, forcing her eyes open through the sleep, to look over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 8:15am. She felt a sudden confusion rush over her as she realised that usually Hali would have woken her up by now. Hali always woke her and Killian at 6:30am to make her breakfast, and to put her favourite cartoons on the TV. 

“Killian…” Emma whispered. Turning over to look at where Killian usually lay, she reached her hand out to touch him, but the bed was empty and cold. He must have got up with Hali and left Emma alone to sleep for a bit longer. Emma smiled to herself at his sweet gesture, knowing that he really loved and cared for her. 

She climbed out of the bed and slid her feet into her slippers, before grabbing her dressing gown, pulling it around herself. When she reached the door of her bedroom she could hear distant voices down the hall, which must have been her daughter and Killian. She made her way silently down the hallway, stopping to stand outside Hali’s room, where the voices where coming from. The door was pulled to, so she peeked through the crack in it in fascination of what was going on between her two loves.  
Through the crack she could see Killian and Hali, sitting down at Hali’s tea party table, sipping pretend tea from her dolly cups. Killian was too big for the table, so his knees lifted it slightly from the ground, which Emma thought was hilarious, but she managed to stifle her laugh. She leant against the door frame, smiling foolishly, as she watched Hali play with her daddy. 

“Here you go, daddy. This one is for you. Book bear made it and he said that it’s special.” Hali said, smiling sweetly, as she slid a plastic cup his way. 

“Oh wow! That is amazing and Book bear is right, it is really special. Thank him for me, princess.” Killian nodded, pretending to drink from the cup, as he played along with Hali. 

“Thank you, Book bear.” Hali whispered, turning towards the fluffy brown bear that sat next to her. It was the huge bear that Killian had bought on impulse when himself and Emma had gone baby shopping, a few years ago. It was three times the size of Hali, but she adored it all the more, always snuggling in its lap. 

Emma’s heart melted at the sight of the pair. They were two peas in a pod and always had been since Hali was born. She really adored her daddy and only ever slept when Killian held her, which made Emma a little jealous, but she liked to see them bond. 

“Daddy… why isn’t mama having tea with us?” Hali asked sweetly, giving Killian the puppy eyes. 

“Mummy needs her sleep sweetie, because she does a lot for me and you. Waking up early every day, as well as working full time, can be really tiring. If you like we can make her some tea in bed?” Killian suggested, pulling Hali into his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her, squeezing her lightly in a hug. He blew raspberries on her neck, causing her to fall into a fit of giggles in his arms, squealing in delight.

“Okay daddy. We should make her some pop tarts because mama really likes those.” Hali suggested. She was catching her breath as she spoke, trying to recover from the tickling Killian had just subjected her to. 

Not wanting to interrupt, but also wanting to snuggle the pair of them, Emma suddenly walked into Hali’s room. Killian and Hali looked up at her immediately as she walked towards them, plopping herself onto the floor beside Killian. 

“MAMA!!!” Hali squealed in excitement, making grabby hands for Emma, who happily obliged taking her into her arms. 

“Hello, sweetie.” Emma hummed, snuggling Hali in her arms as Killian had done. Hali giggled, reaching her hands up to cup Emma’s face, as she always did when she wanted to show affection. Ever since she was tiny she always made her affections known by touching Emma on the face, it made her feel safe and content. Killian and Emma never knew why she did it, but they like it as it was Hali’s own little quirk. 

“Swan, how are you feeling?” Killian asked as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

“Well rested.” Emma promised him, squeezing his hand lightly, as she leant across to touch her lips to his. Hali had turned back to the table, playing with the cups as Emma held her in her lap. Killian deepened the kiss, wanting to savour this moment with his Swan. However the were interrupted by a tapping on their intertwined hands. Looking down, they saw Hali looking up at them in wonder and confusion. 

"Mama…daddy…why are you biting each other? Don’t you love each other anymore?” Hali quizzed them, looking as though she was about to cry as her lower lip wobbled. 

Emma and Killian both began laughing lightly as they reassured their daughter. 

“Oh sweetheart, mama and daddy love each other very much. We aren’t biting one another, we are sharing a kiss. Like this…” Killian explained sensitively, moving forward to press his lips to Hali’s cheek. “See, just like that.” 

“Yeah sweetie, me and daddy love each other very much, just as much as we love you. So never think we don’t love one another or you. Okay?” Emma soothed, trailing her finger over Hali’s little cheek, wiping a stray tear. 

“Oh okay mama.” Hali chimed, climbing from Emma’s lap to play once more with her dolls an teddies. 

Killian shifted closer to Emma, wrapping his arm comfortingly around her. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched their daughter play.

“She’s so curious and grown up now.” Emma observed, locking her eyes on their playing daughter. There was a hint of sadness in her voice at how fast her daughter was growing up. 

“I know, love. But she’ll always be out little girl. She’s so intelligent, just like her mother.” Killian soothed, leaning down to place a kiss on Emma’s temple. 

“She has her daddy’s charm.”

“Aye, that she does. She has me wrapped around her little finger.” Killian agreed, before changing the subject. “How long were you at the door earlier?” 

“Only a few minutes. You are so good with her, Killian. She adores you and that damn bear.” 

“I told you she’d love that bear, didn’t I Swan?” 

“Yes, you did.” Emma laughed, giving him his ‘I told you so’ moment. 

“You should listen to me more. Anyway, you must be hungry, Swan. Do you want some breakfast?” Killian asked. Emma looked up at him, nodding, allowing him to peck her briefly on the lips. 

“Hey! Stop biting me.” She scolded him jokingly. 

They fell into a fit of laughter on the floor with Emma lying on Killian’s chest. Hali saw an opportunity and joined the bundle, jumping on top of her parents, giggling uncontrollably.


	3. One shot #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma leaves Killian and Hali alone whilst she goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a short one shot but it came out a bit longer than I anticipated. I got so stuck into it that I couldn't stop writing. I hope you enjoy this. (I haven't read through it yet so there may be some mistakes.)

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Emma asked Killian as he held Hali in his arms. She needed to go out for an emergency situation at work and couldn’t get a babysitter, so Killian offered to look after Hali. 

“Of course, Swan. She’s my daughter I’d rather I look after her than a stranger. We’ll be fine won’t we princess?” Killian assured Emma, scowling at the idea of a babysitter being called. 

“Yayy mama. Daddy can look after me, we play games and tea party.” Hali chimed, sticking up for her daddy as she always did. It didn’t reassure Emma much as Killian had never looked after her alone before and that terrified her. 

“Okay, well I’ll only be gone for a few hours and I’ll have my phone with me. If something happens you should call me straight away.” Emma explained, trying to eradicate her fear. 

“Go, Swan. We will be okay.” Killian led Emma to the door with his hooked arm, making her grab her coat as he assured her he would be okay. 

“See you soon, I love you both.” Emma placed a kiss on Hali’s cheek before kissing Killian lightly on the lips, then hesitantly headed out of the door to work. 

Killian carried Hali with him over to the kitchen where he sat her on the countertop by the sink. He held his hook around her to make sure she didn’t fall off, as he grabbed some ingredients from the cupboard and fridge to make a cake with. Hali watched him intently as he placed items beside her, poking his tongue out whenever he looked at her, causing her to giggle. She always sat watching him with such interest, learning small actions that she could replicate, such as the poking out of her tongue. 

“Want to make some cakes with daddy?” Killian asked her gleefully, placing the items on the sides around her. Hali nodded, squealing in delight at the thought of making a cake and getting to lick the spoon. Killian always allowed her to lick the spoon if she was good. 

“Right, but we musn’t make too much of a mess. Mummy will be mad otherwise.” Killian advised Hali, pulling another silly face at her, which made her start giggling uncontrollably again. 

“Daddy, you so silly!” She squealed, kicking her feet against the counter. 

Killian began to pour ingredients into the bowl, hoping that the quantities were right as he had never made any cakes before. Hali watched intently beside him, observing every ingredient that he poured into the bowl. Soon enough it was time to mix the ingredients together so Killian took the bowl into his hooked arm and began mixing it with his good hand, until it formed into a yellow paste. He looked over at Hali to see her eyes fixed on his hands, her mouth formed in an O shape, as she ached to do some mixing too. 

“Daddy can me do some?” She asked sweetly as she kicked her legs against the counter again. 

“You can if you stop kicking that counter.” Killian bargained with her, raising a daring brow. 

Being the daughter of Killian Jones, of course Hali accepted his deal, taking the bowl that he handed to her, mixing it as fast as her little arms could handle. Meanwhile Killian worked at cleaning up some of the flour and egg that was spread all over the counter, knowing that if he didn’t do it now then he would forget later on. He was almost done when he felt a wet splat against the side of his head. His eyes widened and he turned slowly to look at Hali, who was giggling uncontrollably with the spoon and bowl in her hands. Killian reached to feel his head and his hand came back covered in cake mixture. Hali had thrown it at him and didn’t even try to hide her guilt as she held the spoon up at him. 

“Did you just throw cake mix at me, lass?” Killian asked in a playful tone, stepping forward to look her in the eye. 

“Yes daddy! Me did and it was funny.” Hali giggled, throwing another spoonful at his shoulder. 

“Oh it is on! You’ve started a war young lady.” Killian dipped his hand into the mixing bowl to fill his palm with cake mix, which he swiftly smeared all over Hali’s head. She looked up at him in shock before she began laughing uncontrollably again, chucking the dirty spoon at Killian. 

Killian lifted Hali off of the counter so that she wouldn’t fall off accidentally as they had a food fight. He tried to pry the mixing bowl from her hands as he set her on the floor, but she had a really tight grip on it so he couldn’t. Instead he grabbed some mix from the bowl into his hand and ran around the kitchen counter to hide from her. He could hear her giggling and pattering around the kitchen in search of him, whilst holding the big heavy bowl in her little hands. Every time she neared where he was hiding, Killian would shift back around the other side of the counter so that she wouldn’t find him. Eventually he jumped out on her and threw the mix at her, causing her to scream with laughter as she too threw a handful at him. 

They ran around for ten minutes, just hiding from one another as they threw handful after handful of cake mix. Killian was exhausted but Hali just seemed to have endless amounts of energy in her little body. She found Killian sitting on the floor in the kitchen, leaning against the cupboard, and decided to empty the last contents of the bowl straight over Killian’s head. He allowed it, but grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap as he began to blow raspberries across her belly. Hali screamed and kicked in amusement as she struggled to get away from Killian and his tickling hands and lips on her belly.

Eventually he stopped to allow her to breathe as her little face turned red and she began to gasp for breath through the giggles. He sat her up to lean against his knees, with her feet up by his face as he kissed each little toe sweetly to calm her down. The bowl still rested on his head like a hat as the cake mix dripped down his head and onto his shoulders. Hali looked up at him, smiling as she sucked on her thumb, she was exhausted and he could tell she would need a nap soon enough – well maybe a bath first, and then a nap. 

“Daddy?” Hali asked, fighting her dropping eyelids to stay awake. 

“Yes, princess?” Killian cooed, lifting the bowl off of his head and onto the floor. 

“Will mama be angry with us, because we made messes?” 

“Of course not, sweetie. Daddy will clean it up before mama gets home. But first we need to get you clean. Come on princess.” Killian reassured her, hoisting her up into his arms as he stood up.

He carried her towards the bathroom where he ran a shallow bath for her to get into. She played happily for a while as Killian washed her, being soaked in the process as Hali played with her pirate ships in the bath water. He’d washed most of the cake mix off of his face and arms in Hali’s bath water, but his hair would have to be cleaned later when Hali was asleep.

“Argghh set sail for the island, mates! Or I’ll make you walk the plank.” Hali spoke to herself, dipping her ship in and out of her bath water. Killian burst out laughing at her little commentary, thinking how cute it was that his little girl liked ships, just like he does. 

“Right, come on princess. Time to get you dried and dressed.” Killian ordered her, wrapping a towel around her tiny body as she stood up. He took her into his arms and pulled the plug out of the bath to allow it to drain, before he carried her into her bedroom, plopping her down onto the changing table. 

“What do you want to wear to bed, Hali?” 

“Anchor pyjamas dada.” 

“Right, anchor pyjamas it is.” Killian smiled as he looked through Hali’s wardrobe for her anchor pyjamas. He’d bought them for her when she’d grown out of her anchor babygros.  
Hali adored them and so had he so he’d wanted to get her some more now that she was bigger. 

Killian soon found the pyjamas neatly folded at the top of the wardrobe, next to Hali’s dresses and fancy dress clothes. Emma must have just placed them wherever there was space as they should have been in the pyjama drawer with the rest of Hali’s nightwear. To be honest Hali had way too many clothes, but Emma just couldn’t part with any of them. 

“Here you go sweetie.” Killian said, moving over to Hali on the dressing table. 

He pulled the anchor shirt over her head and arms before he helped her to get her underwear and night bottoms on. All that was left to do was to plait her hair so that it looked neat for bedtime. Killian lifted Hali down from the changing table so that he could access her hair more easily, as plaiting hair with one hand and a hook was not easy. Emma had taught Killian how to do their daughter’s hair, but Hali had to help him hold the hair pieces as he couldn’t do it with his hook. Once done it looked rather good and Hali began yawning again, sucking on her thumb. 

“Come on princess, into bed you go.” Killian ordered playfully. 

Hali ran over to her book case to grab her pirate book before climbed up onto her bed. Killian pulled the cover around her, tucking her in as he did every single night, before he sat on the bed beside her. 

“Pirate book again?” Killian asked in a deflated tone. He hated that book because he had read it so many times that he didn’t even really need the book, he knew it off by heart. 

“Yep daddy! Pirate book!” Hali laughed, waiting eagerly for him to read. 

Killian began reading and before he had read half of the book, Hali had fallen asleep beside him, breathing lightly. He stood up to kiss her lightly on the forehead. 

“Night, sweetpea.” He whispered as he tucked her in again. 

He placed the book back onto Hali’s book shelf and made his way back into the bathroom to collect Hali’s clothes, and to clean up the water that was all over the floor. Once he had done that he headed downstairs, placing the clothes and towels into the washing basket, before he plopped down onto the sofa in exhaustion.  
Soon enough he too was asleep and breathing lightly as he slumbered. He’d forgotten all about the mess in the kitchen and the state of his clothing and hair. It wasn’t until Emma let herself in that the full scale of the mess was realised. 

“What the-“ Emma gasped in shocked, covering her mouth with her hand as she took in the mess. She could see Killian sleeping on the sofa but there was no sign of Hali with him, which worried Emma a little. Putting her keys down on the kitchen table, Emma moved towards to Killian to wake him up. She threaded her fingers in his hair and ended up with cake mix on her fingertips. “Ewww…”

“Killian?” She shook his shoulder. 

“Mmm… Swan, you are home.” Killian smiled sleepily, reaching out to touch her hand with his own. 

“Well, something that resembles my home. Why is there cake mix everywhere? I only left you alone for a few hours.” Emma asked in a soft tone. She was annoyed at the mess but  
she couldn’t stay mad at him when he looked so hot all covered in cake mix. 

“Hali started it. She threw cake mix at me and we ended up having a food fight. Apologies, Swan. I will clean it up in a moment.” Killian explained, hoisting himself to sit up so that Emma could plop herself down beside him. 

“No it’s okay. I’ll clean it up tomorrow. Where is Hali anyway?” 

“She’s asleep upstairs. The food fight wore her out quite a bit. She’s been bathed and changed.”

“Sound like you two had a good day. Thanks for bathing her, babe. I meant to do that tonight.” Emma smiled, placing a kiss on Killian’s cheek. He leant his head down onto her  
shoulder in response, battling to keep his eyes open. 

“Come on big guy, let’s go to bed. I am exhausted. Work was dreadful and I just need a good night’s sleep.” Emma said, helping Killian off of the couch as she stood up. He happily took her hand and followed her upstairs to their bedroom, where they fell down onto the bed together. 

It didn’t take long before the fell asleep in each other’s arms, oblivious of the mess they would have to clean up in the morning. For now they could sleep and relax.


	4. Killian and Hali go to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian takes Hali to the park to teach her how to sword fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been wrapped up with work. But I should be updating a little more in the next week as I have 2 days off.

“Right, we are off to the park, love.” Killian called over to Emma, who was getting ready for a spa day out with Ruby and Belle. 

“Make sure you hold her hand, okay? You know how she wanders off.” Emma called back, pulling her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. She didn’t want to leave, but she’d promised the girls that she would go out with them. 

Emma spent a lot of time with her family as she didn’t want to miss any moments, but that meant that she didn’t see her friends that much anymore. The girls had insisted that she come out with them for one night at least, and before she could argue, they had her promising it. Emma though, just wanted to go to the park with Hali and Killian, to see them bonding together and just having a great time. 

“I’ll be sure to hold her hand, Swan. Don’t worry our little lass will be absolutely fine. Won’t we my princess?” Killian assured Emma before scooping Hali up into his arms, who had been holding onto his leg. 

“Yes mama, me and daddy okay.” Hali chimed, wrapping her little arms around Killian’s neck, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. 

“Good sweetie, I’m glad you and daddy will be okay.” Emma smiled, moving across the room to peck her little angel on the cheek, before looking at Killian. “No teaching her sword fighting, okay? She’s too young and you know what happened last time. I don’t want her getting hurt again.” 

“Scout’s honour, love. Swings and the slide are on the agenda today. No wooden swords, promise.” Killian laughed, mocking a salute at Emma. 

“Okay, go on you two. I need to get ready for this damn night out.” Emma sighed, kissing Hali again on the cheek, before placing a lingering kiss on Killian’s lips. “I love you.” She added, pulling back. 

“I love you too.” 

Emma smiled happily at the sight of her happy little family as they wandered out of the front door. Killian was tickling Hali’s neck as she nestled in his arms which caused her to fall into a fit of giggles, which made him laugh also. Emma always enjoyed seeing them laughing together because they were so close and she knew that Killian would do anything for their little girl, God help the boys when she is older. 

Killian carried Hali out of the house and pulled the door closed behind them both. It was a rather warm day out so coats would not be needed on this occasion, and beside, the park was only a 10 minute walk away from their house, so they reached it in no time. Most of the children from Storybrooke were already at the park, running around like rockets of energy, and laughing with one another. 

As soon as Killian had stepped through the gates of the park, Hali began to wiggle restlessly in his arms in an attempt to get down. 

“Down!” She demanded, trying to push away from Killian. 

“Patience, sweetie.” Killian laughed, bend down to place her onto her little feet. She’d chosen wellies to wear today that had little ducklings patterned across them. Emma had bought them for her when they had passed them in the store window, whilst on a leisurely stroll as a family. She just couldn’t resist them and Killian thought they were adorable too. 

Killian bent down to look Hali in the eye as his hand and hook held her shoulders lightly. 

“Make sure you stay where daddy can see you, okay?” He said, raising a worried brow. 

“Yes, dada. I promise.” Hali assured him, nodding her little head. 

“Good, then maybe afterwards we can practice with these…” Killian pulled two wooden swords from inside his jacket pocket, causing Hali’s eyes to light up in response. 

“Now dada! Now! Now!” Hali bounced up and down on her little feet in excitement, wanting her daddy to teach her swords again. 

“Okay, but we can’t tell mummy. She’ll be a little mad.” 

“Promise, daddy.” 

Killian’s lips curled up into that smug grin he always pulled, as he handed a wooden sword to Hali, who took it into her little hands. He moved around her to hold her hands and the wooden sword in his hand, showing her exactly how to swing and parry, to which she giggled in delight. 

“I think you are ready. You’re a natural at this. Just like daddy.” Killian praised her, as he leant down to kiss her little cheek.

“So we play now?” Hali asked eagerly as she wiggled her way out of his arms. 

“Yes, we can play now.” Killian laughed at his daughter’s impatience. 

They swung around each other with the swords, swinging at the other’s sword in an attempt to disarm them. Hali – even though she is only three years old and small – managed to get in some well-aimed blows to Killian’s sword, almost knocking it out of his hand at one point. Parents looked on at the pair, tutting as they saw what they were doing, as though it was disgraceful. Killian ignored the glances as he spent quality time with his daughter, who loved every second of the dual. 

The two of them played with the swords for half an hour, swinging playfully around at one another, until Hali began to get tired and her legs began to buckle under her. She ran away from Killian with her sword held up in the air and tumbled over her own feet, causing her to crash against the ground quite hard. Letting out a loud scream, Hali lay crying on the floor, holding onto her injured knee and chin. 

“Hali!” Killian gasped and dropped his sword, running over to pick her up into his arms as she sobbed. “It is okay baby, daddy is here.”  
Hali buried her head into Killian’s shoulder and her arms gripped tightly around his neck, as he held her tightly against him in an attempt to soothe her cries. 

“Daddy… it hurts.” Hali sobbed against his shoulder. 

“I know sweetie. Daddy will fix it for you, okay?” 

Hali nodded in response as Killian carried her over to an unoccupied bench in the park. He placed her down onto the chair, before kneeling down in front of her to see her wounds better. She had a small cut on her chin and a slightly deeper cut on her knee, nothing that would require hospital care. Luckily having learnt from experience, Killian had thought to pack a first aid kit in pocket, along with Hali’s second favourite teddy bear – after-all her first favourite teddy was too big for his pocket. 

“Here, hold Jefferson, he’ll keep you company whilst daddy fixes your cuts.” Killian smiled, handing the little teddy over to Hali, who hugged it close against her chest. 

Whilst she was occupied Killian could work at cleaning and dressing her wounds, making sure that they wouldn’t get infected and she would be okay. It only took a few minutes and he added a kiss on each dressed wound for that magic touch that Hali liked. After disposing of the wipes and empty packets into the bin, Killian came back to scoop a sleepy Hali up into his arms. He’d tucked the wooden swords back into his jacket. 

“Come on princess, let’s get you home before mummy gets worried.” Killian said, rubbing Hali’s back as he held onto her. 

The walk back home didn’t take too long, but before Killian had even reached half way, Hali had fallen asleep on his shoulder, snoring quietly against his neck. Moments like that always made him smile, because Hali was getting older quickly and yet she still liked to fall asleep in people’s arms.  
As soon as Killian reached the house, he shifted Hali’s weight to his Hooked arm so that he could get the key out of his pocket to unlock the door. Once inside he could see the lights on at the end of the hall, so Emma was back already. 

“Swan, are you home?” Killian called out, placing his keys on the table by the door.  
He shifted Hali back over to his other arm so that his hand could support her weight better, then he went in search of Emma, who he found snuggled up on the sofa. 

“Killian?” Emma gasped, startling awake from her slumber. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, love.” Killian smiled apologetically, moving over to sit on the chair beside Emma, as she sat up to look at him.

“It’s okay. I was just having a little nap. How was your day?” 

“We had good fun and Hali was exhausted as you can tell.” Killian bent his shoulder forward a little so that Emma could see her sleeping face. 

“Killian…” Emma started as she caught sight of the plasters on her daughter’s face and knee. 

“I know! I am sorry. She tripped over her feet as she got a little tired at the park. But I cleaned her up, love. She’s absolutely fine.” Killian assured Emma, grinning playfully. 

“I told you not to play swords with her, Killian. She’s too little for that at the moment.” 

“I know. I promise the swords are going in the loft until she is older. She’s very good though! She almost disarmed me four times!!!”

“She takes after you. Which scares me a little.” Emma joked, leaning over Killian to kiss her daughter on the cheek. 

“Aye, that she does. Do you want to hold her for a while? Or should I put her to bed.” Killian asked, feeling his arm going to sleep Hali’s sleeping form. 

“Put her to bed, I don’t want to wake her up by moving her around. I’ll snuggle her tomorrow.” Emma smiled, leaning her head briefly on Killian’s shoulder, as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you, Swan.” 

“I love you too, Killian.” 

Killian smiled lovingly over at Emma and heaved himself off of the couch to take Hali to bed.


	5. Hali gets into trouble at Pre-school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a call saying that she needs to pick Hali up from school as she is suspended. Emma and Killian both struggle to get away from work so Emma calls David to cover whilst she picks Hali up from school. They figure out why Hali kicked the other kid and it melts their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cuteness in this one shot!! I got inspired and had to write it before I forget it. Hope you all like it.

It was a Friday afternoon and both Killian and Emma were at work, whilst Hali was in pre-school for the day. Killian had dropped Hali off this morning as Emma had to rush off to an emergency at work, and she didn’t want to wake Hali up at 5am. This meant that Killian had been left to sort out Hali’s clothes, hair, and breakfast for the day, which he usually didn’t do that often. He always let Hali choose what she wanted to wear and that was a bad idea, as Hali’s fashion choices were not exactly great. 

Just after 12pm at the Sheriff’s office the phone began to ring, causing Emma to jump slightly as she was in the midst of booking in a prisoner. Leroy- the local trouble maker- had been sleep walking in the early hours, stealing gnomes from people’s gardens, so Emma had to arrest him and lock him up for a day or two. She hated waking up early for silly cases like that, because it meant extra time away from Killian and Hali, and she hated being away from them. Picking up the phone, Emma dropped the paperwork she was doing onto the desk, listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Hello, is that Sheriff Swan?” The voice asked politely.

“Yes this is she.” Emma replied, wondering what it was about. 

“Oh good. You need to come and collect your daughter. She came to school in unacceptable clothing and has kicked another child in the shin. We do not accept this kind of behaviour in our school.” 

“She what? I am so sorry, my husband dressed her this morning. She never usually kicks people, are you sure you can’t just make her apologise to the other child?” Emma pleaded, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get away from work. 

“No I am sorry, your daughter is excluded for the next 24 hours. Please come and collect her immediately.” The woman on the other end instructed, not relenting for one second.  
Emma took the phone from her ear to curse at the situation, clenching her jaw tightly shut, as she tried to figure things out. Putting the phone back to her ear, she simply said:  
“Fine, I will be there soon” 

She ended the call with the school before she dialled Killian’s number, hoping that he would be able to pick Hali up, as she couldn’t leave the station unattended. 

“Swan, is everything okay?” Killian asked in a panicked tone as he answered the phone. 

“Can you pick Hali up from pre-school please?” Emma asked, rushing around her desk to put away some of her finished paperwork, leaning the phone against her shoulder and ear. 

“What has happened?”

“She kicked another child and they have excluded her for 24 hours.” Emma stated, sighing in annoyance at the whole situation. It was only a little kick and Hali is only 4 years old for Christ sakes, how can her kick even hurt that bad. 

“That doesn’t sound like her… but I can’t pick her up, love. I am in the middle of fixing a yacht engine. I have grease and oil everywhere. Can’t you go?” 

“No Killian, I’m the only one on duty and I have a prisoner here. I cannot leave the station unattended.” Emma argued, growing tired of the whole situation.

“What about Dave?” Killian said, offering an alternative. 

“It’s his day off. I can’t call him in, he’s spending the day with his wife.” 

“Swan, you need to try.” 

“Okay fine. But once I get her, she is going to have to stay with one of us as I can’t get a babysitter at this time of day.” Emma said, letting out a sigh as she worked out the details. 

“You take her until 3pm and I’ll have her after that. I really have to go, love.” 

“Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Killian added, putting down the phone. 

 

\------------

 

After calling David and having him watch the station whilst she went to the school, Emma was able to buy herself some time. David was happy to cover as him and his wife – Snow- were getting bored staying in all day anyway. 

Emma pulled into the school parking lot, climbing quickly out of her car, and locking it behind herself as she walked into the school reception. Hali was already there sitting on a big red chair opposite the head teachers office, swinging her legs in annoyance. She was wearing the leather jacket that Killian had bought her, and her ‘pirate boots’ as she called them. To finish it off she had her red jeans on, and the whole outfit looked like a disaster, no wonder she was in trouble. Emma had told Killian before that Hali was not to wear the jacket to school, but he always sneaked it onto her whenever he could, saying that “His princess should wear leather like her daddy.” The whole thing was a mess. 

As soon as Emma walked over to the desk, a woman appeared from the office behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Sheriff Swan?” The woman asked, half glaring at Emma. 

“Yes, that is me.” Emma replied, looking over towards Hali quickly. 

“Please take your daughter off of the premises. Make sure to tell her that kicking is wrong and disrespectful behaviour.” 

“Fine. But just so you know, I think it is absolutely ridiculous! She’s four years old! All kids kick and hit each other and you think the best answer is to kick them out?! It is absolutely disgraceful and I will be putting in a complaint against you.” Emma shouted, getting right up in the woman’s face, before adding: “Oh and my daughter won’t be coming back to this school, she deserves somewhere with actual class.” 

The woman glared at Emma, pushing her nose up in the air as though she is better than everyone else. Emma growled low in her throat, shaking her head at the whole situation, because frankly it is ridiculous to chuck a kid out for kicking someone. Hali had been sitting quietly on the chair as Emma was shouting at the woman, and she sat there silently still. Emma wandered over to lift Hali up into her arms, grabbing her book bag in her other hand, as she made her way out of the school. 

“Mama, why are you shouting at that lady?” Hali asked innocently as Emma unlocked the car and lifted Hali into her car seat. 

“She is a mean lady.” Emma replied simply, buckling Hali into her chair. 

“I’m sorry mama. Am I in trouble?” 

“We’ll talk about it later, sweetie.” Emma said in a soothing tone, climbing into the driving seat and starting the car. 

 

\-----------

 

David and Snow were waiting for Emma as she stepped back into the station with Hali in her arms. Immediately Hali’s eyes lit up as she saw where she was and who was waiting to see her. She wiggled in Emma’s arms in an attempt to get down, so that she could run to David. However, Emma held onto her tightly, moving to place her in an empty chair by her desk.

“Everything okay, Emma?” David asked in confusion as he saw the expression on her face. 

“Hali and I need to have a talk. You can go home now if you like, I’m sorry for calling you in on your day off.” Emma tried to explain. 

“Okay, well I’ll be in to see you all later. I have some paperwork to finish.” David nodded, turning to look at Hali. “I’ll snuggle you later munchkin.” He smiled at her, ruffling her hair as he turned towards the door to leave. 

“Mama!!” Hali began to cry. “Why can’t I see Uncle David?” 

“You know why, Hali.” Emma replied sternly, moving to kneel in front of Hali. “Why did you kick that boy? That is a very naughty thing to do and you know that. My little girl doesn’t kick people, she knows better.” 

“He said that daddy is stupid and ugly because he only has one hand. Daddy isn’t stupid or ugly, mama.” Hali sobbed, placing her face into her little hands. Emma’s facial expression softened as she watched her little angel crying so much. She couldn’t bear to leave her in that state, she needed to comfort her.  
Scooping Hali up into her arms, she cradled her head with her hand and she bounced her lightly. She hated seeing her cry, it is one of her biggest weaknesses and she always has to cuddle her, even when she’s been really naughty. 

“It’s okay, sweet pea. You know that daddy is perfect as he is and he will be very proud of you for sticking up for him like that. But no more kicking people, okay?” Emma soothed her. She tilted Hali’s chin up so that she could see her face, kissing the tears on her cheeks away. 

“I promise mama. You won’t tell daddy I was bad will you?” Hali asked, with fear in her eyes, not wanting her daddy to be mad at her. Emma loved how much Hali doted on Killian, it made her heart swell with love. They cared for each other so much and Hali always wanted to make him proud. 

“Daddy already knows, sweetie. But he won’t be mad, I promise. Anyway, why don’t you help mommy with her work for a few hours and then we will go to see daddy. Sound like a good deal?” Emma offered, watching Hali’s eyes light up. 

“Okay mama.” Hali chimed. 

 

\----------------

 

Hours passed and Emma had got most of the work for the day completed, with the help of Hali of course, who sorted the papers into the correct piles. She even answered a few non-urgent phone calls for Emma, and did very well sorting out the situation. 

“You’re a natural.” Emma had whispered in her ear making her giggle and beam with pride. 

Now though it was nearing 4pm and Hali was growing tired. Her and Hali had eaten lunch at the station, but she knew that Killian wouldn’t have eaten anything yet as he was too busy. She would get him something later on. She’d kept Hali an hour longer than her and Killian had agreed, because she didn’t want to disturb him yet. Emma usually finished around 5pm but today her cover came in early, so she was able to leave a little earlier. Which was especially good as Hali had been begging to see daddy all day, and Emma had promised her after-all.

“Mama, I want to see daddy!” Hali mumbled irritably as she yawned. Emma knew that she was tired so they would have to leave now or Hali wouldn’t see Killian tonight, she’d be asleep already. 

“We are going to see him now. Get your coat on.” Emma assured her, pulling her little arms through her coat sleeves. She shrugged on her own coat before taking Hali’s hand, leading her out of the station towards the docks. She thought about driving there, but she knew that Hali would most definitely fall asleep in the car, she always did, and Emma didn’t want to risk it. Plus the walk to the docks was rather short anyway and they reached it in very little time.

Emma could see Killian up ahead, he was putting away his tools and was changed out of his overalls, meaning he must have finished early today as well. 

“Daddy!!!” Hali screamed in excitement. She let go of Emma’s hand to run towards Killian.

“Angel!” Killian exclaimed in reply. 

He scooped Hali up into his arms, hugging her tightly against his chest, feeling her little arms snake around his neck. Emma appeared behind the pair with a huge smile on her face as she saw her daughter’s elation at seeing her dad. 

“She has been asking to see you all day.” Emma informed him, moving forward to peck him sweetly on the lips. Killian wrapped his hook around her in response, pulling her close against him.

“Really? I’m sorry I couldn’t pick her up. I was just so swamped here and couldn’t get away.” Killian apologized, flashing an apologetic grin. 

“It’s okay. I’ll allow Hali to tell you what happened, but she was very upset about the whole thing. Oh and she needs a new school.” Emma said swiftly, trying to hide her guilt. 

“She…what? Why does she need a new school?” Killian asked in confusion, raising a brow at Emma. 

“I got a little angry and told them that Hali wouldn’t be coming back…”Emma shrugged. 

“Mama shouted at the mean lady.” Hali giggled, dropping Emma in trouble. 

“Swan, why?” 

“She was a bitch. I won’t apologize for it. She so deserved it.” 

“Okay. We’ll figure it all out tomorrow. How about we all go home now and Hali can tell me all about it.” Killian suggested, looking down at Hali for a response. 

“Yeah daddy.” She chimed. 

Emma held onto Killian’s hook as the three of them all walked home together, watching the sun set in the distance. Hali managed to stay awake the whole way back, which was surprising to Emma as she could tell how tired she was. 

“I’ll make the hot cocoa whilst you tell daddy your story.” Emma smiled at Hali, watching her shrug her coat off quickly. 

“Thank you, mama.” Hali replied, dragging Killian by his hand to the sofa. Emma laughed as she watched the pair of them. Hali was surprisingly strong, managing to pull Killian to sit beside her on the sofa.  
Emma went back to making the cocoa as Hali and Killian chatted away. 

“What happened today, princess?” Killian asked in intrigue. 

“I kicked a boy, daddy. He said that you are ugly and stupid because you have one hand. But I told him that you are special daddy and I don’t like him calling you stupid.” Hali confessed, jutting her lip out as the tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Killian tenderly scooped Hali into his lap and leant his chin on top of her head as she cried. His hand trailed up and down her little back tenderly, as he tried to calm her down. 

“It’s okay, my angel. Shhh… Daddy’s here now. Some people say mean things because they are jealous of what they don’t have. That boy was probably jealous that you have such a special daddy, and he wanted one, so he tried to make you feel bad. You shouldn’t listen to his mean words. You know that daddy isn’t stupid, don’t you.” Killian lied, trying to cheer Hali up in the only way she can understand. 

“I do, daddy. You are special.” Hali nodded, allowing her eyelids to droop as she sat safely in Killian’s embrace. 

“Good, then no more kicking okay? We just ignore the mean people.” 

“Promise.” 

Killian began to hum as he felt Hali relax in his arms, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer. Soon enough she was asleep in his arms, with her hand wrapped around a tendril of his hair. Emma brought the cocoa over to Killian, sitting beside him on the sofa. 

“Are you hungry?” Emma asked in a wondering tone, smiling up at Killian. 

“No, I ate lunch earlier. Thank you for thinking of me though, love.” Killian replied, smiling back at Emma in awe of her beauty and kindness. 

“You are so good with her.” Emma whispered, running her hands through Hali’s hair.

“So are you, love.” 

“Not as good as you. She dotes on you. Maybe because she knows you will give her anything she wants.” Emma said, pointing at the leather jacket that Hali wore. “She got in trouble for this too today.” 

“You are an amazing mother, but I’m just so dashing, she can’t help but to adore me.” Killian teased, causing Emma to laugh. “She really likes that jacket though, Swan. It really suits her, don’t you think?”

“Okay, yes it suits her. But she can’t wear it to school. Promise me?” Emma laughed, relenting to Killian’s words.

“I promise.” Killian smirked, pulling Emma closer against him so that he could kiss her forehead and then her lips. 

They sat together with their cocoa, watching TV and enjoying their family life. Knowing that they had all that they needed.


	6. Killian has school duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is ill so Killian has to get Hali ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one shot as I have been so busy with work. Hope you enjoy.

“Swan?” Killian whispered as he patted Emma’s shoulder, rousing her from her slumber. 

“What is it?” Emma replied groggily, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes. 

“It’s 8:20am. Hali needs to be in school in 30 minutes.”

“I don’t feel good…” 

“What’s bothering you, love?” Killian asked in worry. He moved around the side of the bed to kneel in front of Emma, feeling her head for her temperature. 

“You are very warm, love. Do you want me to call a doctor for you? It could be serious.”

“No I think it’s just a stomach bug. I was up half the night throwing up.” Emma said faintly, burying her head back into the pillow as nausea overcame her. Luckily she had nothing else to throw up. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have aided you.” Killian asked in a hurt tone, rubbing Emma’s shoulder soothingly. 

“You didn’t need to see that.”

“In sickness and health, love. Remember?” Killian chuckled, pulling himself up to standing once again. He leant down to kiss Emma on the forehead. “I’ll take Hali. You just get some bed rest love.” 

Emma couldn’t muster the words through fear that if she opened her mouth she would need to vomit again. Instead she pulled the covers around her head and listened as Killian got Hali ready to go to school. 

 

\-------------

 

Killian had already woken Hali up before he had gone in to check on Emma, so when he reached the bottom of the stairs, Hali was waiting for him in the kitchen. She’d worn her penguin print pyjamas last night as she felt that the little penguins needed to keep warm under the duvet with her. Killian had laughed at this as there was no logic to it, but he didn’t break her out of her imaginations, he always just agreed and played along. 

“Right, Princess what do you want for breakfast? We have to be quick because you need to be at school in 30 minutes.” Killian asked, lifting Hali up onto her chair at the table. 

“POP TARTS!!!!” Hali squealed in reply, banging her little fists against the table. 

“No pop tarts.” Killian said firmly, raising a brow at Hali. “They are full of sugar and you are hyper enough!” He pinched Hali’s cheek lightly as he said the last part, making her   
laugh. 

“I want pop tarts!” 

“No. That’s my answer and I’m sticking to it.” 

“Please daddy? I’ll be good.” Hali pleaded, jutting her lower lip out for effect. 

“You can have some cereal.” Killian told her. He poured a bowl of honey hoops and placed it in front of Hali at the table.

“No! I don’t want it!” She screamed, knocking the bowl everywhere across the kitchen in a tantrum. 

“Hali, I’m not doing this with you again. If you don’t have this then you won’t have anything at all and you’ll feel very hungry all day. Just eat some for daddy, please?” Killian knelt down beside her, taking on a calming tone to his voice in order to settle her. He raised his encouraging brow at her as well, which seemed to work as she took a few mouthfuls of what was left in her bowl. 

“I’m Done, daddy.” 

“Good girl. Let’s get you dressed shall we?” 

“Where’s mama?” Hali asked, turning to look at Killian with her sad eyes. 

“She’s not feeling very well. So daddy is going to take you to school today.” Killian explained, trying not to worry her. 

“Okay.”

Hali ran off upstairs ahead to her bedroom to look for clothes, closely followed by Killian, who searched through the wardrobe for her. He soon decided on her red skinny jeans, anchor shirt, black boots, and a warm coat. He held them up at Hali for approval and she nodded enthusiastically, lifting her arms up so that he could replace her night shirt with the anchor one and her coat. Then he pulled her jeans on as she held onto his shoulder, making sure she didn’t fall over. Whilst he was doing this he couldn’t help but to blow raspberries on her neck as her face was close to his. Hali almost fell backwards in laughter at the tickling of her neck. Luckily Killian caught her in his arms in time, lowering his head, blowing raspberries on her stomach until she was out of breath. 

“Stop…D-daddy…I can’t b-breathe.” Hali gasped between laughter at the tickles and raspberries. 

“Sorry, princess.” Killian apologized, trying not to chuckle at her red little face. He placed her onto her feet again, keeping his hands out as she caught her breath, just in case she   
toppled over. 

Looking down at his watch, Killian jumped up to his feet in panic at the time. 

“Bloody hell! Hali quick, you need to be in school in 10 minutes. Go and say goodbye to mummy quickly.” He hurried her, ushering her towards his and Emma’s room. Hali   
immediately ran around the bed in excitement to see Emma, who hugged her tightly, making sure not to breathe on her or kiss her, in case she spread the illness. 

“Bye mama!!” Hali said sadly, jutting her lower lip out the sight of sick Emma. 

“Bye, sweetie. Mama will be okay I promise, I’m just not feeling too great right now. Have a good walk with daddy.” Emma assured her, letting her go reluctantly. 

Killian grabbed his jacket from the back of the bedroom door, pulling it around himself as Hali said goodbye. He then moved around the bed to place a kiss on Emma’s forehead as he lifted Hali up into his arms. 

“See you soon, love.” 

Killian and Hali both headed out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. Killian grabbed his keys from the hook, Hali’s bag, and her lunch, before they headed out of the front door.

The new school they had chosen for Hali, after the whole exclusion thing, was only 5 minutes away. So it didn’t take long for Killian and Hali to reach the school gates. They were also just about on time, so Hali wouldn’t be getting a late mark. Killian placed her down onto her feet and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before he bent down to speak to her. 

“You got everything?” He asked, checking that she had her book bag and lunch in her hand. 

“Yes, daddy.” Hali replied sadly, allowing tears to fall from her cheeks. Killian lifted his good hand up to wipe the tears away as they fell. 

“Why are you crying, princess?” He asked in a worried tone, holding her shoulders with his hand and hook. 

“I don’t want to go to school, daddy!!! I want to stay home with mama and you.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. I’ll take good care of mummy for you, okay? You just go inside and have some fun with your friends. Time will fly by I promise you.” Killian tried to reassure her, pulling her little body against him in a comforting hug. 

“But I don’t want to dada.” Hali sobbed. Her little hands bunch tightly into his coat so that he couldn’t let her go. 

“Hali…”

When Killian looked around her could see that the playground was now empty and Hali’s teacher was approaching him, as the last of Hali’s classmates entered their class room. 

“Everything okay?” Hali’s teacher – Mrs Griffin – asked. 

“Aye, she’s just a little home sick today.” Killian tried to assure her as he worked at Prying Hali’s hands from his jacket, with no success. 

Mrs Griffin walked behind Killian to try to talk to Hali, but Hali buried her head into Killian’s jacket, so that the teacher couldn’t see her. 

“Hali, your daddy needs to go. Why don’t you come inside and we can play with some of the other kids? We have the sand and water out today.” Mrs Griffin tried to persuade Hali, to no avail.

“No!!! I go home with daddy!” Hali mumbled in response from Killian’s jacket. 

Killian could feel his knees giving way as he had knelt down for so long, so he stood up, holding Hali in his arms – he’d replaced his hook with his fake hand so as not to scare anyone. Hali snuggled into Killian’s shoulder, tightening her grip on his jacket even more. 

“I’ll bring her in.” Killian offered, following the teacher into the classroom. It was a rather big room and very colourful, with painting and drawing all hung up. There was even a sand and water pit in the corner, like the teacher had promised. Hali raised her head slightly to look around the room and then quickly hid against Killian’s shoulder again. 

“Hali, your father needs to go now.” Mrs Griffin tried to persuade Hali again, but to no avail once more. 

Needing to leave, Killian managed to pry Hali’s hands from his jacket and placed her down onto her feet quickly. However she soon threw herself to the floor, screaming and kicking in a tantrum. 

“I WANT TO GO HOME WITH DADDY!!!!” Hali screamed. 

Killian had never seen her like that before and he really wanted to pick her up and comfort her, but the teacher ushered him out of the classroom. 

“You should go. She’ll calm down eventually, they always do.” She reassured him. 

Killian nodded and hesitantly turned on his feet to head out of the school and back to Emma. The walk didn’t take long and he was soon back in the warmth of their home. He couldn’t stop thinking about his little girl though, and how he just wanted to run back and bring her home. 

“Killian?” Emma called from upstairs as she heard the front door close. 

“Aye, love it’s me.” He replied, heading up the stairs towards their bedroom.

As soon as Emma caught sight of Killian, she knew that something was bothering him, so she lifted the covers in an invitation for him to get in. He quickly did and leant back   
against the headboard. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked in a worried tone, reaching out to squeeze Killian’s hand in her own. 

“Hali didn’t want to go to school and I tried to persuade her, love. But she clung to my jacket and the teaching woman kept asking Hali to just go inside the classroom and play, but Hali refused. Eventually I pried her from my jacket, but she dropped to the floor screaming and crying. I’ve never seen her like that, Swan. I just wanted to take her home with me, but the teaching woman ushered me out. I should go and get her shouldn’t I?” Killian explained, worrying even himself. He moved to jump out of the bed to get Hali, but Emma pulled him back. 

“She’ll be fine, Killian. I know it’s scary leaving her there, believe me I was terrified when I first took her. I almost went back ten times! But I realised she needs to get into a routine and we need to allow her to develop her own sense of personality. She’ll make friends and soon enough she won’t want to come home.” Emma reassured him, lacing her fingers through his. She could feel his chest relax as little at her words and he smiled over at her. 

“Are you sure, Swan?” 

“She’ll be fine. She only in there until lunchtime anyway, so in 3 hours she will be back home again.” Emma smiled, leaning her head against Killian’s shoulder.   
Emma’s sickness had passed slightly and she could move about a little more, so the worst of it must have passed by overnight. She’d slept for a few hours which helped a bit more too, soon she should be back to normal. 

“I need to get to work, David will be expecting me.” Emma groaned, trying to pulling herself out of bed. Killian stopped her and shook his head. 

“You are ill, love. No work for you today. I’ll call David and tell him you won’t be in. He’ll understand.” 

“But, Killian…” Emma started, but got cut off by Killian again. 

“You are not going, you need to rest. I will bring you some soup and water and you should get some more sleep.” He leant down to kiss her on the forehead before he climbed off of the bed. 

And that’s how the day went. Killian brought Emma food and drink, making sure to sit with her as she slept, making sure she was okay, just counting down the hours until he could pick Hali up form school.


	7. One shot 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have some alone time on the sheriff's station floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different this time. I have had major writers block so I thought I'd try my hand at Sheriff's station passion. I don't pride myself on sex scenes so if it sucks, I apologise. I hope you enjoy though.

The day started as it usually did with Killian dropping Hali off at School so that Emma could get into work earlier, and then he himself headed off to his day at work. Hali had adjusted to school a bit more now so it was getting less of a fight to get her to go in every morning, and Killian enjoyed seeing her smiling face when he picked her back up. 

Today, Emma had been called out to an emergency at the station and hadn’t had much sleep the night before, as Hali was up all night with a cough. Killian had offered to take over, but Emma had assured him that she would be okay and she ended up watching Disney movies with Hali. Therefore this morning when Emma received the phone call from David, saying that she needed to come in early, Emma had groaned and grumbled about not wanting to go. She hadn’t even had time to eat breakfast before she went, so she would be starving until lunchtime rolled around. Of course Killian was worried about this fact because Emma didn’t really eat a lot lately, she was always rushed off of her feet with Hali and work, and it was taking its toll on her. 

As soon as Killian got into work he realised that he didn’t have much business today. A lot of his clients had taken their boats out for the boat show a few miles out, so they wouldn’t need him to fix or clean anything today. Realising he had nothing to do, he decided to clock off early to bring a surprise lunch to Emma over at the station. 

Killian picked up a variety of Emma’s favourite foods from Granny’s diner and headed straight over to the station to see her, hoping she would be glad of the break from her work. When he stepped inside he could see her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands – no doubt trying not to fall asleep. 

“Knock knock.” Killian said, imitating a knock on the door. 

Emma lifted her head immediately and smiled over at him, trying her best to show him she’s doing okay. Killian clenched his jaw slightly in worry as he caught sight of Emma’s exhausted features, she looked like she would pass out at any moment. 

“Love, you should go home. You are exhausted and need to get some sleep. I’m sure David won’t mind taking over for a while?” Killian suggested, raising a quizzing brow. 

Emma being her stubborn self just shook her head and played about with the paperwork in front of her. Killian moved forward and placed the bag of food on top of the paperwork, forcing Emma to look up at him, rather than at the papers. 

“Killian. I am really behind and need to get this done. Plus David is out on patrol.” Emma argued, looking up at him pleadingly. 

“You can take twenty minutes away from this to eat, Swan. You didn’t have anything this morning and I am worried about you.”

“Fine…” 

“Thank you.”

Even though Emma had argued about eating when she was busy, as soon as the food was placed in front of her she dug in immediately. She ate so quickly and hungrily that Killian sat back watching in shock, even offering her his portion too, which she gladly took. 

“Swan, you really need to eat more often.” Killian advised, raising a worried brow. 

“I know… I just don’t have much time. What with working, looking after Hali, and doing the housework. There is very little time in the day now and Hali’s sick so I have to stay up to keep checking on her.” Emma relayed her worries with a sombre tone to her voice as she sighed and leant her head on Killian’s shoulder, seeking solace from her thoughts. 

“I’m your husband, love. I’m here to take half of the load off of your shoulders. I keep offering to help you out, but you keep pushing me away and I am so worried about you.  
You’ve only had 8 hours sleep in the past 48 hours. Let me help.” Killian replied sincerely as he tilted Emma’s chin up to look her in the eyes. 

“I’m just so used to doing everything by myself that I keep falling back into that habit, and forgetting that I have you to help me. I’m working on it and I’ll get there eventually.” Emma managed to force a smile onto her lips as she leant forward to kiss Killian tenderly, lingering a little before she pulled back. 

Killian laced his fingers through Emma’s in response, as he gazed down at her lips, wanting to kiss them again so badly, but he wouldn’t be able to control his passion right now. Plus he wasn’t sure if Emma would even want to make love here in her office as they hadn’t really made love to one another lately. She was always too tired and stressed out with Hali, so they barely had time to be close. 

However, as if Emma had just read his mind, she looked down at his lips too and lunged forwards to catch him in a passionate kiss, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. Killian was taken so off guard that he jumped back in his chair, knocking it over, causing himself and Emma to fall to the floor in a heap. 

“Ow!” Killian gasped, as his head hit the floor with a thump. “Swan, are you sure you want to do this here? Not that I am complaining…” 

“Sshh! I want you here and now.” Emma ordered him, flashing him that sexy look he loved so much. 

She began to work urgently at the buttons of Killian’s shirt as her lips caught his again in a heated kiss. Her hair fell like a golden waterfall around his face as she slipped his jacket and shirt off, chucking them on the floor beside her desk. She then pulled her own shirt over her head, tossing it aside, before she unbuttoned Killian’s trousers, sliding them and his boxers down his legs and off his feet with his shoes and socks. The urgency began to build inside herself and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs, as Killian’s lips began to work down her jaw and neck, causing her to let out a pleasured sigh. 

“Fuck! I’ve missed this Killian! I want – NEED you now!” She growled, fisting her hands in his hair, causing him to gasp against her skin. “Please.” 

“Swan, your wish is my command.” Killian assured her, as he worked at pulling her jeans and panties down her legs. Emma kicked her shoes and socks off as he pulled her panties and jeans off of her small frame, tossing them aside with his own clothes. He was really rather skilled at doing so with one hand and his hook.

His lips found Emma’s skin again as she positioned herself in his lap and his length filled her. Emma let out a pleasured gasp, grabbing tighter on Killian’s hair, causing him to growl and grit his teeth as pleasure and pain overwhelmed him. His body sang for hers as she began to move herself up and down his length, feeling the electricity of their passion overwhelm them both. His hand moved around to cup one of her breasts, causing her to throw her head back, letting out a pleasured moan, the sound of her pleasure spurring him on, causing a pleasured, deep groan of his own. Killian bucked up into her again and again, feeling his climax building quickly, as she collapsed forward in her climax, shuddering against him. He followed soon after, slumping back against the sheriff’s office wall, holding Emma as they both recovered from their releases. 

They separated and lay on the floor beside one another, with Emma’s head on his chest, as they tried to catch their breath. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that here.” Killian grinned, looking down at Emma, who giggled in response and mock hit him on the shoulder. 

“We’re just lucky no-one came in looking for help.” Emma laughed, covering her eyes with her arm in embarrassment at the thought. 

“We’re especially luck that Dave didn’t come in.” 

“I would never be able to show my face at work again.” 

“I love you, Emma Swan-Jones.” Killian blurted, looking down at Emma in awe.

“I love you too, Killian Jones.” Emma replied sincerely, reaching to intertwine her fingers with his. 

They lay together intertwined for a few minutes before Emma checked her watch, jumping up in horror. Killian pulled himself to sit up, as she watched her scrambling around for her clothes. 

“What’s wrong, Emma?” he asked in worry. 

“We were supposed to pick Hali up ten minutes ago!!!” Emma gasped in reply, pulling her jeans and panties on, before working on her shoes and shirt. 

“Oh. Have I really been at your office for 3 hours already?!” Killian asked rhetorically, as he glanced over at the clock on the wall. “Bloody hell!” 

Killian dressed himself quickly as Emma grabbed her coat and car keys. She watched intently as her husband dressed himself, pouting a little as his body was covered up, she really wanted him again but they really had to go. She cleared her throat, squeezing her thighs together trying to supress her thoughts of him ravaging her, as the heat pooled between her legs again. Killian caught sight of her squirming and avoiding his gaze as he tucked his shirt in. He could tell her ‘I want to be fucked’ look and it made him grin devilishly as he watched her try to restrain herself. He loved that he had that effect on her, but right now they had responsibilities so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and followed her out of the house to the car. 

The passion may be over for now, but he had plans for her later on that would blow her mind and he didn’t intend on being interrupted during that time. He finally had his Swan back.


	8. Killian takes over sickness duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hali is suffering from a chest infection and wakes up in the middle of the night. Killian takes on the night time duties of cheering her up and they end up watching a movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one shot!! The idea came to me at the beginning of the week and I just had to write it. I love daddy Killian taking care of his little angel, it's so sweet.

It was the early hours of the morning – 4:38am to be exact – when Killian was awoken from his peaceful slumber to the sound of Hali coughing and crying. For the past few days she had been suffering from a chest infection and Emma had taken her to the doctor’s for it, only to be given antibiotics and be sent back home. 

Turning over onto his side, Killian glanced down at Emma who was still fast asleep beside him, exhausted from working all day the night before. He smiled down at her sleeping form as he took in her beauty – she always looked beautiful even in sleep. 

“Sleep well, sweetheart.” Killian whispered, placing a light and tender kiss on Emma’s head. 

She didn’t move at all because she was much too deep asleep to wake at the touch of his lips, for which he was glad. Shifting himself carefully out of the bed, he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall to Hali’s bedroom. 

“Daddy!!” Hali cried out in pain as she reached her out for her dad’s embrace. 

Killian took her into his arms immediately and tightened his arms around her tiny frame in an attempt to calm her hysterics. Hali immediately relaxed into her daddy’s arms, her little body still shaking as she tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. 

“Daddy’s here.” Killian shushed her, cupping her head with his good hand. “What’s the matter?” 

“I hurt, daddy.” Hali whimpered, burying her face into Killian’s shoulder. 

“Where, princess?” 

“Here…” Hali pointed to her chest in clear distress, which broke Killian’s heart as he hated to see her in pain. She is his little girl and he is supposed to be able to prevent her pain, but in this case he isn’t able to. 

“How about daddy makes you some hot chocolate and gets you some medicine. Then we can watch a film together? Would that make you feel better?” Killian suggested, watching as Hali’s little face lit up slightly when she nodded. “Okay, let’s do that then.” 

He carried her downstairs on his hip, making sure to bring her favourite teddy bear with her as they went. It was dark downstairs as it was still the early hours of the morning, but Killian soon lit the house up with the Christmas lights that he and Emma had put up with the help of Hali a few days ago – what with it being December and all. Hali’s face lit up in awe as she saw the lights illuminating the room’s darkness, causing a glow of colour around the room.

“So pretty, daddy.” Hali gasped, watching as the colours danced around the room.

“Aye, that they are lass.” Killian agreed with a chuckle, placing Hali down on the sofa. 

He wandered out to the kitchen in his dressing gown and pyjama bottoms, to grab the medicine from the fridge and the ingredients to make Hali’s hot chocolate. As he boiled the kettle he glanced over to watch Hali on the sofa. She was still staring in amazement at the lights around the room, completely lost in her own little world for the moment. Killian couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he watched his little girl taking in her surroundings, forgetting her pain for a moment. She never failed to amaze him every single day and he had witnessed so many things that he never thought he’d ever see – such as Hali winning star of the week at school. He’d never felt pride like that moment when he’d seen his daughter stand up in front of everyone to collect her certificate. 

The kettle clicked beside him as it finished boiling, breaking him out of his daze suddenly. He turned around to make the hot chocolate in Hali’s favourite sippy cup, and carried it over to his daughter on the sofa, along with her medicine. 

“Medicine first, sweet pea.” Killian advised, pulling Hali into his lap with his fake hand as he placed the hot chocolate on the table. 

He poured the medicine onto the spoon and held it to Hali’s lips. She took it immediately but shuddered at the nasty taste of it, which made Killian laugh momentarily. 

“Don’t laugh at me, daddy!” Hali pouted with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“Sorry, you’re right. Bad daddy. It won’t happen again.” Killian promised, holding his hand up in a ‘scout’s honour’ salute. He closed the medicine bottle and took it back out into  
the kitchen before he made his way over to the sofa once again, plopping himself down beside Hali. 

Hali looked up at Killian with bright red and swollen eyes from the tears and it broke his heart to see her that distressed. He poked his tongue out at her playfully to cheer her up and it worked as she began giggling beside him, throwing her hands over her head at his silliness. 

“Come here, you little scoundrel.” Killian demanded playfully through gritted teeth as he pulled Hali into his lap. She burst into giggles as soon as she was in his arms as he subjected her to relentless tickling of her belly and underarms.

“Daddy! Stop I feel sick.” Hali pleaded as her laughter faded away. 

Killian flashed her a playful look as he stopped the tickling, feeling a little guilty for making her feel sick again. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled a blanket around the pair of them to keep warm, wanting to make Hali as comfortable as possible so that she would fall back to sleep. 

“Do you want to choose what we watch?” Killian placed a light kiss on Hali’s cheek as he handed her the remote, wondering what she would choose. Most of all he just wanted to make her happy so that she would forget about her pain for a while. 

“Ta daddy. I thinks we should watch Finding Dory.” Hali beamed, looking up at Killian for approval. 

“Sure lass, what is it?

“It’s about fishies, daddy. It’s my favourite film ever.” 

“It is?”

“Yeah daddy. You will like it too.” Hali assured him, wrapping her little fingers around his thumb. 

“Okay, go for it.” Killian prompted her, wondering what was so special about fish. 

 

\-------

 

Hours passed by and Killian was hooked to the film about fish. He couldn’t believe the journey that the fish called ‘Dory’ had gone through, and he felt that he was a lot like her in a way with the searching for a family and all – but he’d found his already. As the credits rolled, Killian began to stretch out his sore limbs on the sofa, glancing over at the clock to see the time. It was almost seven in the morning and when he looked at Hali on his chest he could see her little back moving up and down with her breaths. She was well and truly asleep now and he felt pretty exhausted himself having not had much sleep in the past 24 hours. 

“Sleep well my angel.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on Hali’s forehead.

He pulled the blanket over her again and closed his eyes, falling pretty quickly into a deep sleep with his baby girl in his arms. 

When Emma awoke an hour or so later she was surprised to find the bed beside her empty and cold. Usually Killian would end up bringing Hali back into their bed to sleep as she wouldn’t go back into her own, but this time neither of them were there. Emma pulled her dressing gown around herself in an attempt to keep warm in the cold climate of the house. Making her way downstairs, she made sure to turn the heating on as she walked through the house to the front room where she found Killian and Hali asleep on the sofa. Hali was snuggled up on Killian’s chest with a blanket around her as she held onto his thumb – it was the cutest thing Emma had ever seen. She leant over the chair to kiss the pair of them on their foreheads lovingly before she climbed under the blankets with them both on the sofa. Killian murmured sleepily and wrapped his free arm around Emma, as she joined them both on the couch. 

“Swan…” Killian mumbled, pulling her closer against himself. “…Are you okay?

“Just cold.” Emma replied through chattering teeth. “Now sshhh… go back to sleep. You need it.” 

“Okay, love. I love you…” 

“I love you too. Sleep well.”


	9. Hali goes Christmas shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hali goes Christmas shopping with her Uncle August to get presents for her parents. Meanwhile Killian texts 50 times as he worries about his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I received a prompt with this idea and fell in love with it, so I just had to give it a go and I think it turned out okay. So Cheryl this one is for you. It's not beta'd so it may be a little rough around the edges.

“Swan, I am really not too sure about this…” Killian confessed to Emma, as they got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

“It’ll be fine, Killian. Don’t worry so much.” Emma replied, trying to reassure him.

Killian had been dreading this day for a week now, ever since he had first found out the news from Emma. August wanted to take Hali out to do some late Christmas shopping and Emma thought it was a great idea so she agreed without hesitation. Killian on the other hand really wasn’t too sure about August taking Hali out alone at the busiest time of the year. Being 4 years old, Hali had discovered her freedom and would regularly run off from her parent’s. She’d gone missing for thirty minutes once, which had left Killian freaking out and panicking as he searched for her – she later turned up in a toy shop.

“You know she runs off, love. I don’t think my heart can take the trepidation.” Killian shook his head at the thought of losing his daughter, feeling his heart clench with stress and worry. “Just tell August that she’s sick or something.”

Hali suddenly toddled into the room with her favourite teddy in her arms and a pout on her lips. “No daddy! I want to go with Uncle August. It’s very important business that we have to do.” She pleaded innocently, flashing her puppy-dog eyes.

Emma smiled at Hali’s timing and ability to wrap Killian around her little finger whenever she wanted something. She knew that he would give into their daughter as soon as he saw her little wobbling lip – he always did.

“Sounds like she really wants to go, babe.” Emma meddled playfully, flashing a playful grin at her love. She was standing at the kitchen counter now pouring bowls of cereal for the three of them.

“I don’t know, princess…” Killian sighed hesitantly.

He scooped her up into his arms to snuggle her tightly which caused her to giggle against him, before he placed her in her chair at the table so that she could eat her breakfast. Emma sat down opposite Hali, pulling out the chair beside her for Killian to sit down in.

“Seriously she will be fine, Killian. I promise. August is good with her and I’m sure he will watch her closely, through fear of you murdering him for losing her.” Emma joked between mouthfuls of cereals.

She squeezed Killian’s hand lightly in reassurance, watching as his facial expression softened a little at her words.

He sighed as he yielded. “Fine, she can go. But I am calling and texting every twenty minutes to be sure.”

“Thanks, babe.” Emma smiled, widening her eyes in excitement at Hali.

“Yay! I go with Uncle August. Thank you, daddy.” Hali squealed in excitement, knocking her bowl across the table.

“Oh princess… look at this mess. What am I going to have to do with you?” Killian asked in mock disappointment. “Oh I know exactly what to do.”

He grabbed Hali up into his arms and tipped her over his shoulder so that he could tickle her more easily. She kicked and giggled against him in an attempt to escape, but his tickling wouldn’t yield. Killian could hear Emma laughing behind him so he turned to wink at her, making her blush the shade of red roses.

“Daddy, stop…I’ll be good…I promise…” Hali said as she grabbed quick breaths through the tickling.

“Okay, princess. You need to go and get dressed. Go on.” Killian chuckled, placing Hali onto her feet. “I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Hali beamed as she ran away to her room.

Emma appeared behind Killian and wrapped her arms around his waist as he watched their little girl running to her room. “She’s growing up.” She murmured against his back.

“Aye, that she is, love. Far too quickly as well.” Killian said sorrowfully, placing his hand and hook over Emma’s hands.

“She’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”

 

\-----

 

An hour later August arrived to pick up Hali for their day out. Killian almost glared at him the whole time as Emma got Hali’s coat, scarf, hat, and gloves on, because he wanted him to know just what he was entrusting him with.

“Take good care of her, mate. That’s my daughter I am entrusting you with and I want her back safe and well. Do you understand?” Killian ordered, stepping closer to August, who took a step back.

“Man, I will watch her with my life. She means a lot to me too so no harm will come to her. I will make sure of it.” August assured him, offering his hand for Killian to shake. Killian hesitated but shook his hand as Emma gave him a warning look.

“Call us if anything happens.” Emma advised, zipping Hali’s coat up.

“Will do.”

Emma knelt down in front of Hali to kiss her on the cheek and check she would be warm enough. “You’ll be a good girl for uncle August, won’t you?” She asked.

“Yes, mama. I promise.” Hali smiled, looking from Emma to Killian.

“Good girl.” Emma hugged Hali tightly, before turning her to see Killian. “Go and say goodbye to daddy.”

Killian opened his arms and Hali ran into them, snuggling against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. “Daddy will see you soon princess. I love you so much.” He said with fear in his voice, not wanting to let go.

“I love you too, daddy.” Hali beamed, pulling out of his embrace to take August’s hand.

“Bye guys, see you later.” August said as she left the house with Hali.

Emma immediately appeared at Killian’s side, sliding her hand into his and lacing their fingers together. “Come on, let’s do something together to take your mind off of it.” She suggested enticingly, watching as he forced a smile.

“Okay, love.”

 

\------------

 

“Right, where should we go next?” August asked Hali, bending down to her level.

They had just visited a few toy shops on the high street and August had bought her a few toys that she liked. One of them being a Dory toy which she almost squealed in delight at, causing August to laugh hysterically. Now they were wandering around the other shops in search for presents for Emma and Killian, which had to be special.

“I want to get them something special.” Hali pouted, looking around at stuff in the shop that just wouldn’t do.

“Okay, how about we make them something rather than buying them something.” August suggested, raising a brow.

“YEAH!” Hali shouted in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot.

“Great! I know just the place.” August took Hali’s hand and lead her to a store further down the street.

The store was tiny but you could create almost anything there including shirts and flags. Hali chose to make a flag for Killian with her hand and footprint on it, and for Emma she chose to make a plaque with her hand and footprint on it.

 

\----------

 

When August and Hali had finished the creating of the gifts they went to the adjoining coffee shop, whilst the store assistant put the finishing touches to the gifts. Hali was so excited about them because they looked so good. She’d got her hands and feet really messy making them but that was the most fun part and she really wanted to do it again.

It didn’t take long before they could go back to the store and Hali took the money from August to pay the woman herself. The woman showed her the black flag that had her hand print and foot print in white. Above them in white letters read ‘You’re the best daddy’ which Hali was super psyched about because she knew Killian would be so happy with it. Emma’s plaque was painted yellow and had ‘I love you, Mummy’ above her hand and footprint.

“Okay sweetie, they are all wrapped up and ready to go. That’s $40 please.” The shop assistant smiled down at Hali, holding her hand out for the money as she passed the bag to her.

“Here you go.” Hali beamed, taking the bag into her little hands at the same time as she passed the money over.

The sales assistant looked from Hali to August and smiled. She obviously thought that Hali was his and she was flirting with him, to which he winked at her causing her to blush bright red.

“Thank you.” Hali beamed, grabbing August’s hand and dragging him out of the store.

“You’re the best wing woman you know.” August informed her as he dashed quickly into the shop to give the store assistant his number. He was only a few seconds and before Hali could notice, he was back outside taking her hand in his. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

As they walked alongside one another, August pulled out his phone to check his notifications and gasped at the 50 messages on the screen. Some of which read:

“ _Mate! Is Hali okay? I am worried.”_

_“Are you holding her hand? She runs away. Hold her hand!”_

_“Is she missing me? She gets so lost without us.”_

_“You still haven’t replied. I’m coming down there, I need to know my lass is alright!!”_

_“Okay… I’m not coming down there. Emma won’t let me. She threatened to lock me in the basement.”_

_“Bloody hell. How long does it take to reply to a message?”_

_“Mate, I seriously need to know how my lass is doing.”_

_“She’s got her coat done up right?”_

_“It’s been an hour and twelve minutes… is she okay?”_

Shaking his head, August replied “On our way back home.” and placed his phone back into his pocket, laughing at Killian’s over-protectiveness. Hali was smiling eagerly beside him as she clutched her shopping bag in her little hand. August could tell she was excited about giving her parents her gifts because she couldn’t stop smiling and giggling to herself. He was just looking forward to the endless stream of messages stopping.

They turned the corner and walked up the drive to the house, where August opened the door and let Hali in ahead of him, closing the door behind himself.

“We’re back!” August called out as they stepped into the front room.

“MAMA! DADDY!” Hali screamed in excitement,  causing her parents to come running down the stairs towards her.

Killian swung her up into his arms and hugged her close to his chest as he breathed her in, never wanting to let go again. “I was so worried!” He whispered in her ear.

“Thanks for taking her, August.” Emma said with gratitude as she walked around Killian, to August. “How was she?”

“She was wonderful. We had some lunch and she got me a hot girl’s number.” August winked, causing Emma to roll her eyes and laugh.

“My daughter is not your match-maker you idiot.”

“It’s not my fault cute girls like me when your daughter is around.”

“Whatever, dude.” Emma laughed playfully, hitting him on his shoulder.

They turned towards Killian who had just put Hali down again after his long reunion cuddle with her. She was smiling up at him, desperately wanting to show him his gift that she had got him.

“I should be going.” August informed them, walking over to kiss Hali goodbye on the cheek. “Be good, sprout.”

“See ya, August. Emma smiled, hugging him goodbye. He smiled in return and headed out of the door to his date with the girl from the store.

Emma walked over to stand in front of Killian, kissing him sweetly on the lips for a moment before she knelt down to Hali. “What did you get, kid?”

“I show you.” Hali beamed in excitement, placing her shopping bag down on the ground. Killian moved to kneel down beside Emma, winking over at her as their daughter pulled the presents out of the bag.

“This one is for dada.” Hali said, handing Killian his wrapped gift. “And this one is for mama.” She passed Emma her gift.

“For me?” Killian asked playfully, pulling his little rascal into his lap as he began to open it. He smiled over at Emma occasionally as she watched them.

“Yes daddy. Open it.”

“Okay, my little rascal.” Killian worked at the paper, tearing it off one handed with the help of Hali. She unravelled the flag to show Killian and he was speechless, unable to form the words. It was the most precious and perfect gift he had been given – apart from Hali herself of course.

Killian tightened his arms around Hali’s little body, burying his face in her neck as he let the tears fall from his eyes. “It’s so perfect!! Thank you sweet pea.” He sniffled, hiding his face from everyone to avoid embarrassment.

Hali realised he was crying and turned in his arms to wrap her little arms around his neck, placing a light kiss on his cheek as she comforted him. “Don’t cry, daddy. I just wanted to get you a special present.” Her lower lip wobbled as she spoke, afraid of seeing her daddy crying.

“It’s okay, kid. Daddy is really happy and that is why he is crying. He is very thankful to you.” Emma tried to explain to Hali, as she shifted closer to wrap her arms around the pair of them. “You okay, babe?” She whispered into Killian’s ear, watching him nod.

“I’m okay, just overwhelmed.” Killian replied, lifting his head so that he can wipe the tears away. “I shall treasure this with my life.”

“Yayy!! Daddy.” Hali chimed, turning to Emma to inform her it’s her turn to open hers.

To be honest, Emma was a little afraid of opening hers in case she became overwhelmed like Killian had, she wouldn’t be able to control her emotions. She didn’t want Hali to see both of her parents crying, but she knew Hali was excited for her to open it, so she had to. As she ripped the paper of, Hali and Killian watched her with excitement in their eyes, waiting to see how she would react.

“I-it’s beautiful!!!” Emma gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth as her fingers traced the hand and foot print on the plaque. It was the most beautiful and cherished thing she had ever seen, and the message was everything and more.

“You’re welcome, mama… I love you.” Hali smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around both of her parents, who hugged her tightly.

“We both love you so very much! Never forget that, okay?” Emma wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke to Hali, leaning forward to kiss her cheek tenderly.

“I know.”

That night everyone went to bed happy and feeling very loved as they stared at their gifts in awe. The best gift of them all being Hali, who was asleep in the middle of them.


	10. Emma has a surprise gift for Killian as the clock strikes midnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian celebrate New Year's Eve excited for new beginnings to be brought in with the new year. Emma finds out some great news and Hali enjoys her new toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was another prompt which I was really excited about. I didn't plan on it being almost 3500 words but it turned out that way ha ha. Anyway this one is for Cheryl and @bethacaciakay hope it meets both of your expectations. It's not beta's just yet as it has taken me 3 hours to write it and I haven't had time to check it yet.

Christmas day passed as it always did each year, with the excitement of opening presents echoed with thanks and hugs. Then there was the Christmas dinner with August, Belle, Robin, Ruby, David, Mary, Killian, Emma, and Hali all sitting around the table with a heartily cooked meal. They all said their thanks over the table and then dug into the meal, emitting satisfied grunts and moans at the deliciousness of the food – to which Killian grinned because he’d cooked most of it. After Dinner and Christmas crackers, everyone else said their good byes and left the house so that Killian, Hali and Emma could have their family alone time as Christmas drew to a close.

Killian had bought Emma a necklace that had a ship and yellow bug on it, to which he had informed her it was to remind her of him when they were apart. They were always together in spirit and heart. Emma had cried at the sentiment and allowed him to place it around her neck, placing a light kiss at her throat as he did. Emma had bought him a bracelet that read ‘I love you to the horizon and beyond.” Killian teared up at it, pulling her in for a deep and lingering kiss in front of everyone who was there at the time, causing them all to look away awkwardly – he’d found that highly amusing.

After everyone had gone, Emma set to work cleaning up the mess left behind, whilst Killian took Hali upstairs to help put her doll house together. She’d been given a whole heap of presents by both Killian and Emma, as well as the rest of her extended family, so she was a very happy little girl. She was so exhausted by the end of the night though after the entertainment of the day, and she fell asleep on the living room floor. Killian scooped her up into his arms, placing a light kiss on her little cheek as she slept. He was so glad that she had experienced such a great Christmas, because as a child it was the type of Christmas he had always dreamed of having, but never did. So seeing his little angel laughing and playing with her gifts meant the absolute world to him.

He tucked Hali into her bed and made his way back downstairs to find Emma. She was yawning and rubbing at her eyes in sleepiness as she put the last few items into the bin, she hadn’t even noticed Killian had come down the stairs, until he snaked his arms around her waist. She melted back into his embrace, leaning her head back against his shoulder so that she could catch his lips in a tender kiss with hers, which he replicated instantly.

“We should get to bed, love. It has been a long and exhausting day and we’ve been up since 5am thanks to our little rascal.” Killian said in a hushed tone, turning Emma in his arms to face him. Her emerald eyes glanced at his blue ones, catching his gaze immediately in a loving moment.

“Yeah, I guess so. I could use sleep right now. I’m just glad Hali had such a great Christmas.” Emma confessed truthfully, lacing her fingers through Killian’s.

“Aye, me too. She’s growing up so quickly and I’m glad we can provide her with so many good memories that we didn’t have. I don’t want her to ever feel the way you and I did, growing up without loving parents and support.”

“She will never experience what we did. Our parents sucked! But we are here for Hali. We always will be for everything she needs. I promise. Don’t worry, Killian. She adores you so much.” Emma tried to reassure Killian, not wanting him to feel down on such a special day.

“I know, Swan.” Killian forced a smile onto his lips. “I’m just worried that I’ll blink and she’ll be so grown up.”

“She is growing every day, but she will always be our little girl, Killian. Now come on, stop brooding and take me to bed. I’m in the mood for a little something that doesn’t involve sleep.” Emma winked enticingly, trailing her finger down Killian’s chest.

“Oh, well when you talk like that…” Killian grinned, raising his brow in that sexy way that Emma liked. Grabbing her up into his arms, he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom where they forgot about their worries many times over.

 

\--------

 

As the early hours of the morning rolled around, Emma was awoken at 3:27am to the feeling of overwhelming nausea rushing up in her stomach and throat. She rushed out of the bed to dart to the toilet, startling Killian awake beside her in the process. She just about made it to the toilet in the nick of time to throw up the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Killian looked so confused as he rubbed at the back of his head, yawning and looking around for Emma.

“Sorry…” Emma muttered as she clung to the toilet bowl, trying to stop the retching of her stomach. There was nothing left in her after the 4th time of throwing up so she was just dry heaving and eventually managed to pull herself up to sit by the bath. Killian rushed over to her with fear and panic in his eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her over from head to toe.

“Love, what is it? What’s wrong?” He asked in a panic, feeling his heart pumping with adrenaline in his chest.

“I’m okay. I’m just feeling a little unwell. Trust me to get a stomach bug at Christmas!” Emma laughed in disbelief, trying to calm Killian out of his panic. “It should pass in the next few days, but if it doesn’t then I promise I will go straight to a doctor.”

“Okay, but you will let me know if it gets any worse?”

“I promise, Killian.” Emma smiled, rubbing his knee reassuringly. “Could you help me up?”

Killian helped her up to her feet so that she could climb back into bed. He climbed in beside her, wrapping his arm lightly around her in support as she fell slowly back to sleep in his arms.

 

\----------

 

Days passed by and Emma was still feeling very unwell but she didn’t tell Killian as she didn’t want him to worry, and she was always careful not to wake him when she jumped up to run to the toilet. She knew that she couldn’t just leave it though so she made an appointment on New Year’s Eve to see the doctor to get a quick check over. Of course the only Doctor available was Doctor Whale, but she didn’t mind as he had helped her through so much already. Each day that passed, Emma would go about her life with her family as normal, until the day of her appointment came around. Of course she already had an inkling as to what was going on as she had experienced sickness like it when she was pregnant with Hali, but she wanted to check and make sure.

The morning of New Year’s Eve she woke up and made breakfast for herself, Killian, and Hali. They all sat at the table together whilst Killian chatted and played with Hali, causing her to giggle as he did impressions.

“I have an errand to run today, Killian. It’s really important so will you be alright to take care of Hali for a few hours.” Emma asked casually, breaking Killian and Hali from their conversation.

“Sure, love. Is everything okay?” Killian asked, raising a brow as he sensed something was going on with her.

“I’m fine. There are just a few extra things I have to pick up for dinner tonight. I won’t be too long.”

“Well, aye we will be fine, won’t we princess?” Killian smiled, nudging Hali playfully beside him, who laughed up at him and nodded.

“Yes, Mama.” Hali said sweetly.

Emma grabbed her coat and bag, leaning over to kiss Hali and Killian on their cheeks before she pulled her coat on. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” She smiled.

“See you later, Swan.”

With that she made her way out of the house to her bug to drive the hospital, arriving perfectly on time for her appointment. As she sat in the waiting room she couldn’t help the nerves that coursed through every part of her being, as she hadn’t been planning on another child yet and here she was possibly being pregnant. She was excited too, of course she was, but having a child is always a scary thing and she suddenly wished she had brought Killian with her. She was soon broken out of her thoughts by the voice of Doctor Whale summoning her into the room.

“Emma Swan. Room 2 please.”

She grabbed her stuff and quickly headed for the room where Doctor Whale was heading, with his clipboard in hand and stethoscope around his neck.

“Hello, Emma. What can I do for you today?” He asked, summoning Emma up onto the hospital bed. She followed his instructions immediately, dropping her bag and coat on a nearby chair.

“Well I’ve been suffering with nausea and sickness for the past few days and I think…well I think I may be pregnant.” Emma explained nervously, wringing her hands in her lap.

“Oh okay. Have you missed any menstrual cycles?”

“One or two yes, but they aren’t always regular anyway so I thought it was just my body being weird.”

“Let’s get you checked out then.” Whale informed her, jotting notes down in the file. “Please change into this gown behind that screen and I’ll get the stuff ready.”

Emma quickly shuffled off of the bed to change behind the screen. As soon as she was done she settled herself back up onto the bed, anxious to find out the news. Dr Whale smiled in reassurance before he settled himself at the end of the bed to prepare the scanning wand.

“This will be a bit cold and uncomfortable.” He informed her. “Are you ready.”

Emma nodded, unable to form the words through her anxious thoughts. She jumped slightly as the doctor put the scanning wand in place, but quickly pushed the discomfort to the back of her mind, because the screen beside her immediately lit up. There in the middle of the screen she could see the little heartbeat of her baby, it brought tears to her eyes and she began to sob with joy. Just seeing that heartbeat on the screen had wiped away all fears and worry she had about being pregnant. All that mattered in that moment was that little flashing dot on the screen.

“Well as you can probably tell, you are most definitely pregnant.” Dr Whale laughed, watching Emma as took in the news. “You are about –“ The doctor made the measurements as he figured out how far along Emma was. “… 7 weeks! Congratulations!”

“7 weeks?!” Emma gasped. That was when her and Killian had gotten a little carried away at the Sherriff’s office. The thought brought a blush to her cheek and a smile to her lips, which Dr Whale noticed.

“Fond memories, I’m guessing.” He chuckled, finishing up with the scanning equipment. “You can clean yourself up and get changed, I will be back in a moment with the scan pictures.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Emma smiled happily, rubbing her hand over her stomach as she watched him leave. “Your daddy is going to be so excited.” She whispered to it.

She got herself cleaned up and was dressed within five minutes, ready to go home to her ever growing family who were waiting for her. Doctor Whale came into the room in that moment, handing her the scan pictures.

“Congratulations again, Emma. I will see you at the twelve week scan.” He smiled, rushing out of the room to the sound of his pager.

“Thank you!” Emma called after him, running her fingers over the scan pictures.

 

\----------

 

Needing to keep up her pretence of going to the store for dinner, Emma quickly popped in the local food store to buy some ingredients for spaghetti Bolognese, knowing that Hali and Killian both loved it. She also purchased a gift box as she had an idea of exactly how to tell Killian about her pregnancy, she would present the scan picture in the box to him at midnight. Ripples of excitement coursed through her as she headed home in the bug, parking up outside the house. She couldn’t wait for Killian to know at Midnight that he would be a daddy for a second time.

As soon as she stepped into the house, Hali rushed at her with a massive smile on her lips. Emma bent down to wrap her arms around her daughter, squeezing her in a tight hug. “Oh I missed you, kid!” She whispered against Hali’s cheek, planting kisses all over her face, which made her giggle, batting Emma away.

“I missed you too, Mama. Me and daddy played dungeons and dragons and I winned.” Hali said excitedly, placing her hands on Emma’s cheeks.

“You ‘winned’ did you?” Emma asked, laughing at her daughter choice of wording, she really was adorable.

“Aye, that she did, Swan.” Killian answered, startling Emma to his presence behind them. “My dragon was well and truly slain. She’s a right little rascal.” He chuckled, walking towards Emma as she placed Hali onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent as they embraced.

“I’m glad the two of you had fun.”

“Aye we had a grand old time. How about you? Did you run your errands?” He raised a brow. 

“Yes, I got everything I needed. Spaghetti okay for dinner tonight?” Emma asked, holding the bag of food up. Hali nodded in excitement, before running off to her room to play with her toys. Killian kissed Emma on the cheek, nodding as he took the bag from her, leading her to the kitchen.

“I am very much looking forward to kissing you at midnight, lass.” He beamed, pulling Emma into his arms as he put the shopping onto the counter. “I am very grateful for you.”

“And I, you.” Emma smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leant forward to kiss him tenderly, lingering for a moment as she tasted his lips. “Midnight shall be a spectacular affair.

Killian raised an intrigued brow at her words, wondering what she meant exactly by that statement. His mind wandered to many things, but he simply grinned and pulled her tight into his embrace again. “I look forward to that.”

“Me too.”

 

\---------

 

Hours passed but it felt like days to Emma, she just couldn’t wait to tell Killian the exciting news. She’d managed to sneak off for a few minutes after dinner to put the scan picture in the box, ready for Killian to open at midnight. Hali was allowed to stay up late on this night because it was a special occasion and Emma really wanted her to be there to find out that she was going to be a big sister.

Killian seemed none-the-wiser the whole time, whilst he washed up after dinner, gave Hali her bath, dressed her in her pyjamas, and even when Emma snuck off again to put preparations in place for the night.

11:55pm rolled around and Emma made sure to have the box placed in her pocket, ready to hand to Killian as the clock struck Midnight. They all sat together as a family, watching the countdown on the TV, holding each other’s hands. Hali was almost falling asleep in the middle of them but managed to keep herself awake, wanting to see the pretty fireworks. Emma smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek as she glanced up at Killian. He was watching them in awe with a huge grin across his face, taking in the sight of his family all being together in the moment as the new year was about to be welcomed in.

They were broken away from their little bubble as soon as they heard the countdown on the TV. “5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

Emma, Killian, and Hali all jumped up from the sofa as the new year came around. Emma leant up on her tiptoes to Kiss Killian passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He’d picked Hali up, so she was in his arms and covering her eyes with embarrassment at her parents kissing.

“Ewww…” She remarked, causing Emma and Killian to break apart as they burst out laughing.

“How about we kiss you instead?” Killian teased, threatening to shower Hali in kisses.

Hali squealed in anticipation, covering her face with her arms. 

Emma interrupted them though, as her excitement was getting too much and she felt it was the right time to finally tell them. “I have one extra gift for you.” She smiled nervously.

“For me?” Killian asked in confusion, taking the box that Emma presented him with.

“Yes, well you and Hali.” Emma said, biting her lip as she watched him.

He glanced at her face, seeing the excitement in her eyes, and worked at opening the box with the help of Hali. As soon as he saw what was in it, he stopped still and took a sudden breath, swallowing hard. “I-is this…Are you?” He stuttered, looking over at Emma with tears in his eyes. Emma nodded, feeling tears stinging at her own eyes.

“What is it, Daddy?” Hali asked innocently, taking the black and white picture into her little hands.

“It’s a baby. Your new brother or sister.” Killian explained to her, stepping forward to engulf Emma in the circle of his arms. “How long have you known?”

“I found out this afternoon. I’m 7 weeks gone.” Emma informed him, leaning up to kiss him eagerly as he hugged her and their daughter.

Killian kissed her on her cheek, whispering in her ear. “I’m going to be a father again. We are having another babe? I am the happiest man alive, Swan. This is the best news I could have wished for!”

“You are a fantastic father and Hali will be a wonderful big sister. I am happy that I have this happy ending with you, my husband.” Emma gushed, kissing Killian again, before placing a light kiss on Hali’s cheek. “What do you think, kid? Are you excited?”

“Yeah mama!! I can play dollies with them.” Hali smiled faintly, feeling her eyelids droop as she laid on Killian’s shoulder.

“Time to put her to bed.” Emma smiled, watching as Killian took Hali upstairs to her room, where he tucked her in.

When he came back down, he found Emma sitting on the sofa watching the television with her hand rested on her stomach. He sat down beside her, placing his hand over hers as he leant forward to kiss her stomach tenderly. Emma smiled as she watched him, feeling tears pool in her eyes again.

“You are such a great father to Hali.” She said, catching Killian’s gaze as he sat back up.

“And you are a wonderful mother.” Killian added, taking the scan out of his pocket to gaze at it. “This babe is so beautiful already, just like their mother.”

“You know what happened 7 weeks ago?” Emma asked playfully, feeling amused as Killian recalled their day of passion in the Sherriff’s station.

“Oh…” He gasped, winking over at Emma as he recalled that fine day. “That’s when you conceived?”

“I think so! And what a day it was.”

“One of the best bloody days of my life, Swan!”

“Mine too! What would you like it to be? A girl or a boy?” Emma asked in wonder, squeezing Killian’s hand in hers.

“I’d like a lad, but I would be just as happy with another lass, Swan. As long as they are healthy and well then I really don’t mind.” Killian assured her, speaking truthfully.

“Me too! I love you so much! I’m glad I have you to help me this time, it was horrible last time doing it all alone. I just apologize in advance for my hormones.” Emma joked, grinning at Killian who reciprocated the grin.

“I’m glad I get to be here through it all too. This family is my whole world and I love you. I will be here through every up and down, no matter what.I promise. ” Killian confessed.

They went to sleep that night in happiness as they revelled in the fact that in 33 weeks they would be parents again. That day would be remembered for a very long time – as would the night of conception.


	11. Hali tells Killian about her boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is caught up at work so Killian picks Hali up from school. He finds out that she has a little boyfriend called Finlay at school and they talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt requested by Laura. Hope it is what you hoped it would be. I haven't beta'd it yet so there may be a few mistakes but please do enjoy it. I've managed to get it written during breaks at work so it may be a little rough around the edges.

Killian was on his lunch break at work on a hot summer’s day, when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, breaking him away from the sandwich he was eating. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at the screen that read “ _Emma”._ She never usually called him before 12pm as she was always rushed off of her feet at work around lunch-time, so seeing her calling got Killian into a little bit of a panic. He quickly answered the phone, jumping up from the bench he was sitting on at the docks.

“Emma! Is everything okay? What’s happened?” Killian asked urgently, shuffling on the spot he stood, ready to run if he needed to.

“Calm down, Killian. There is nothing wrong with me or Hali, we are fine. I just need you to pick Hali up from school today, because I am snowed under here and David needs me.” Emma explained in reassurance, causing Killian to relax suddenly as he let out a relieved sigh.

“Aye I can do that. Make sure you eat some lunch okay, you need the energy if you are going to pull an all-nighter.”

“I will do. I’ve sent the new apprentice out to get some lunch for me and David, so we will be eating shortly. I love you.”

“I love you too, Swan. See you tonight for dinner at 8pm?” Killian asked, raising his brow to himself as he waited in suspense.

“Sure, I look forward to it. We can have the night to ourselves when Hali is asleep.” Emma said seductively over the phone, causing Killian to twitch in places that were not legal to twitch in when in public.

Killian took a deep breath to calm his arousal before it could grow and cause embarrassment in public. “See you tonight.” He promised, putting the phone down.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he quickly packed his lunch and tools up and headed to lock up the docks office. He left a note to tell Leroy that he had to leave early, which he was sure he wouldn’t be happy with, but Killian needed to be there for his daughter so it was tough.  

\-----------

 

When Killian arrived, the teacher was waiting for him with Hali next to her, he was a little late but he’d had to walk from the docks as he didn’t have his licence yet to drive. He rushed over to the teacher with an apologetic look in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. Her mother got caught up at work and sent me at the last minute.” He explained, bending down to look at Hali.

“It’s okay, Mr Jones. She has been chatting my ears off for the last ten minutes about her boyfriend.” The teacher laughed, flashing him an “Ask her” Look.

Killian nodded at her in thanks, watching as she disappeared back into the classroom. He turned back to look at Hali as she rushed forward to wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

“Daddy!!! I missed you all day.” She squealed, feeling Killian wrap his arms tightly around her.

“You did? You’ve only been at school for 3 hours, princess.” Killian laughed playfully.

“It was so long, daddy.” Hali pouted, pulling back to look at Killian as she looked around the playground. “Where’s mama?”

“She’s working, sweetheart. So daddy is picking you up today. Are you okay with that? Then we will see mummy for dinner later.”

“Okay, daddy. Can we have ice cream for dinner?”

“We’ll see, munchkin.” Killian shook his head in disbelief at his daughter’s choice of dinner. She definitely would not be having that pure sugar for dinner.

Taking Hali’s hand in his, Killian led her out of the school gates towards their home a few blocks away. Of course he had to carry her bag in his fake hand, because she was a princess and princesses can’t hold luggage, apparently.

“What’s this about a boyfriend?” Killian asked in intrigue, looking down at Hali in wonder.

“Oh I have a boyfriend, silly.” Hali said seriously, looking up at Killian as though he was an idiot asking her such stupid questions.

“But you’re 4 years old…”

“So…mama has you so I can have a boyfriend too.”

Killian tried to stifle his laugh at his daughter’s logic, but it slipped out and he guffawed along the street, causing Hali to glare at him.

“Sorry sweetie, daddy is just a little confused.” Killian apologized, trying to avoid his daughter’s death glare.

“It’s not funny, daddy. Finlay loves me and we are going to get married.” Hali pouted, letting go of Killian’s hand to cross her arms in a huff.

“I know princess. It’s not funny for him because he has to get passed me to be your boyfriend. My princess is too special to have any old average Joe as her boyfriend.” Killian said in a more serious tone, as they rounded the corner to their house.

He led Hali inside the house and closed the door behind them both, watching as Hali walked off to her room in a huff. He held his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing again, knowing that if he did laugh, Hali would get even more upset with him. Instead he placed her bag up on the peg beside the door and headed towards the kitchen to prepare the dinner for cooking later.

 

\---------

 

An hour passed and Hali hadn’t come out of her room, causing Killian to get a little worried as to what she was up to – usually she was up to no good. He knocked on her door and got no reply, so he pushed the door open and found Hali laying on her bed face down in a sulk. Feeling a little guilty, Killian settled on the bed beside his little girl, rubbing his hand soothingly on her back.

“Hali, daddy is really sorry for laughing at you. Can you forgive him?” He asked, watching intently to see if she would answer him.

Hali lifted her head to look at him, pushing her hair out of her face to speak. “This is serious, daddy! You shouldn’t laugh at me.” She berated him seriously.

Killian patted his lap for her to come and sit on. She hesitated but soon climbed into his lap, feeling his arms wrap soothingly round her as he kissed her hair.

“I know, angel. But you know that daddy is trying to think of your best interests, right? He doesn’t want you to be heart broken, as that would hurt him too.” Killian explained, running his fingers over Hali’s little hand.

“Okay, daddy. I am happy with you again.”

“I’m glad. I was about to have a cry when I thought you hated me.” Killian said jokingly, causing Hali to giggle in his arms, turning herself to look up at him.

“You are silly, daddy.” She laughed, kissing Killian on the cheek.

“Aye that I am.”

“Can you read me a story please, daddy?” Hali asked sweetly.

“Of course. Go and find one for me to read.” Killian agreed, watching as Hali jumped off of the bed to grab – you guessed it – her pirate book.

“This one…again?” Killian raised a brow. He was hoping she would have chosen a different one.

“Yes, I like that one, daddy.” Hali said, climbing up onto the bed to settle into his lap again.

“Okay, here goes… Once upon a time there was a pirate named Blackbeard. He owned the biggest and most beautiful ship in the land, of which a lot of people were jealous, but he took no notice of them. He sailed the ship, day and night across the seven seas and to other realms, where he terrorised all who lived there. You see he was the cruellest pirate that had ever lived and he did not believe that people should have happy endings if he couldn’t. He had been cursed as a boy by the Evil Queen after he was caught stealing an apple from her garden when he was starving. His parents had abandoned him as a boy so he was living as an orphan on the streets, with nothing to eat. He hadn’t realised that the apples were so special and he was lucky he hadn’t eaten it as they were poisonous. The Queen banished him to spend his life in misery with nothing but his own company to haunt himself, he couldn’t be loved. To everyone he would appear as a beastly man that caused nothing but misery, and eventually he decided to live up to that as everyone feared him anyway, so he might as well gain things from that fear. So he stole a ship from a Captain and swindled a crew to help him as he stole and killed throughout the realms. He became very wealthy with riches and his name was known in every corner of the earth, inspiring fear in the minds of many. Until one day a wizard named Gregoran became victim to Blackbeard, and he was not happy about it at all. He’d had enough of the constant misery that Blackbeard had caused to so many people, he needed to be stopped. So the wizard banished him to an island known as the mysterious island where he was to live out his days among those who he had harmed in some way or another, righting all the wrongs he had done. Once he saw the carnage he had caused, Blackbeard remembered who he used to be and he realised he had darkened his heart of his own accord, no one was to blame but himself, he had chosen the dark path. He atoned for his sins and made up for all the misery he had caused to so many, so the wizard gifted him by breaking the curse the Evil Queen had put on him. Blackbeard lived out his days on the island as a friend to many, helping them and becoming a loving member of the community. He fell in love with a village girl and they had a family together. He was a changed man and would now live on as Blackbeard the good. The end.” Killian told the story with as much passion as he could muster for the 300th time of reading it, and Hali was so enthralled by the story, even clapping at the end.

“That was so good, daddy!! I like when he becomes a good man again.” Hali beamed excitedly, snuggling up in Killian’s lap. It was time for her nap and the story always sent her off to sleep, so Hali was fast asleep within in minutes of Killian finishing the story. He smiled down at her as he admired her innocence, playing with the blonde ringlets on her head.

“Sleep well, princess.” He whispered, shifting her sleeping form under her covers, before he headed downstairs to cook dinner.

 

\--------

 

“I’m home!” Emma called from the front door, dropping her keys in the bowl.

“I’m in here, love. Dinner is ready and waiting for you.” Killian called back, serving the dinner onto plates for the three of them.

Hali was awake again, sitting at the table with her knife and fork ready for her lasagne to be served. Killian kissed Emma as she came into the kitchen, lingering for a moment as he tasted her lips, wanting to savour the moment.

“Mmm… I missed you too.” Emma laughed against his lips, causing him to pull back with a chuckle.

Hali was watching them with her nose wrinkled up in disgust at her parents kissing in front of her. Emma and Killian laughed at her expression before the seated themselves at the table to eat their dinner together as a family. The spoke about the day’s events and Killian informed Emma about Hali’s boyfriend at school, to which Emma managed to stifle her laugh as Killian shot her a warning look. Emma told the two of them about her day and for that night they were happy to be together as a family, enjoying one another’s company. As for the rest of the night, well that was spent with Emma and Killian christening their bed a few times over, and it was much needed.


	12. Emma and Killian throw a dinner party to announce their news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian throw a dinner party to announce to their family that the are expecting. However Hali tells everyone the news ahead of the dinner party, ruining the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was requested by Cheryl. Hope it's what you were hoping for. I've been trying to find a spare few minutes whenever I can to write it and i think it turned out okay. Again it isn't Beta's yet so there may be a few mistakes. Enjoy my loves.

Christmas and the New year had passed by so quickly and Emma and Killian had decided that they should probably get around to telling everyone about the pregnancy, now that Emma is 12 weeks pregnant. They’d waited to make sure that they passed the first trimester which is the riskiest for losing a baby, not wanting to tell everyone and get them excited, only to then lose the baby and have to tell everyone the bad news. So waiting had been the best option, but now Emma and Killian were ready to tell everyone as they had been given the all clear at the 12 week scan.

They’d decided on a dinner party at their house to share the good news as it would be the perfect setting and there wouldn’t be lots of noise or nosy onlookers, like there would be at Granny’s. Killian wanted to do most of the cooking, so Emma decided that she would do the shopping whilst Hali was at David’s house with August. Emma had dropped Hali off at David’s at around 9am as David wanted Hali’s help with moving into his new home and Emma needed a babysitter so she could get the dinner ready anyway. August had gone along too as he wanted to see Hali and was getting a lift to Emma’s house with David and Snow, to save him walking.

“Okay, Hali can you take this box for me and put it under the stairs please?” David asked Hali, handing her a light box to carry. She took it into her little arms and it engulfed her so she couldn’t see over it, but she took it to the cupboard without any problems.

“Hey, David is there anything I can do?” August asked, looking around at the various boxes around the room.

“Sure, there are some boxes by the bathroom that need to go into the kitchen.” David instructed, carrying the box in his arms into the living room. August headed off to grab the box into his arms.

Hali appeared from having taken the box to the cupboard and stood watching her uncle’s moving around the room with various different boxes. It made her feel a little dizzy, but it also made her laugh as they reminded her of Scooby Doo. “Uncle David, you are funny.” She giggled, running up to grab his legs as he put his box down.

“I am huh? Well you are very adorable.” David laughed in reply, swinging Hali up into his arms so that he could snuggle her.

“You’re so silly, Uncle David.” Hali laughed, wiggling to be put back down.

David placed her back onto her feet and bent down to pull a silly face at her, just as August walked into the room with a playful look on his face. “What are you doing to my niece?” He chuckled, ruffling Hali’s hair.

“Nothing. Just snuggling her.” David laughed.

Hali’s facial expression changed suddenly as she began to think about her parent’s. She wanted to be back at home with them as she missed them a lot. Recently she had started her clingy stage as she neared 5 years old, and she disliked being away from her parent’s for too long. Emma and Killian knew that she was finding it hard to adjust to the fact that there is a new baby on the way, so she wouldn’t be the centre of attention anymore. They’d tried to reassure her that she and her sibling will be loved equally, but Hali found it hard to understand.

August and David bent down to Hali again as she began to cry. She threw herself to the floor to avoid their gazes and put her arms over her head, so that neither of them could make her look at them. August gave David a look that said “I’ve got this” and knelt down on the floor beside Hali as he tried to console her.

“Hali, it’s uncle August. Can I talk to you? Is that okay?” He asked tenderly, rubbing her back.

Hali nodded and quieted down a little bit as she listened intently to what her favourite Uncle August had to say.

“Why are you so upset? You can tell me anything, I promise I won’t tell anyone else.”

“You promise?” Hali lifted her head to reveal her red, puffy, tear stained face.

“I promise.”

Hali sat up to speak, wiping hair out of her eyes so that she could look at August. “I want to see mama, because I miss her and I am sad that she won’t love me as much anymore.” She sniffled.

“Why wouldn’t she love you? Your mommy adores you so very much.” August asked in confusion, raising a brow at his niece.

“Because mama has a new baby now. She doesn’t need me anymore.” Hali pouted, ready to cry again.

August and David looked at each other in shock at Hali’s words as they took in the information that Hali had just flung at them. Emma is having another baby. Why hadn’t she said anything? Then everything clicked and they realised that’s what the dinner must be about, she is going to reveal the news then.

“Your mommy is having another baby?” David asked in intrigue.

“Yes, she told me and daddy that she is going to have another baby.” Hali said, jutting her lower lip out again.

August scooped her up into his arms as he stood up and hugged her tightly against him. “Your mommy won’t love you any less, I promise you! You’ll have a new baby brother or sister to play with and mommy will love you both equally. Wouldn’t you like a friend to play with?” He asked tenderly, watching as she began to think about it.

“I guess…” Hali sighed, smiling from ear to ear again.

David looked at the time and started to round everyone up. “We are late for the dinner, we need to go now or they’ll wonder where we are. Hali can you get your coat on sweetheart?” He asked, watching as Hali ran to grab her coat from the chair.

 

\-------

 

Everyone arrived at Emma and Killian’s home at around 6pm to the smell of roast chicken and sweet potatoes. As soon as David opened the door for Hali to walk through, she bolted into the house and threw her coat on the floor as she looked for her parents. Killian was in the kitchen by the cooker and Emma was laying the table.

“MAMA! DADDY!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Hali screamed in delight at the sight of her parents. Emma jumped slightly at her sudden outburst, but relaxed quickly when she saw her daughter running towards her.

“You did?” Emma asked, lifting Hali into her arms so she could snuggle her tightly. “I missed you too, kid.”

“Yes I nissed you lots and lots, mama.”

Killian appeared beside the two of them then, as David, August, and Snow settled down at the table near their place cards. He leant down to place a kiss on Hali’s hair as she nestled in Emma’s arms, winking playfully at Emma, which made her giggle suddenly. As soon as Hali felt her daddy beside her she reached her arms out for him, wanting to be with daddy whilst he plated up. Killian immediately took her into his arms, snuggling her close to his chest as he squeezed Emma’s hand lightly with his good hand.

“Hey princess, what is going on?” Killian asked Hali, looking down into her blue eyes that she had inherited from him, they were as blue as the sea and so pretty.

“Nothing, daddy. I just missed you and mama.” Hali replied sweetly, sucking on her thumb.

“Stop that.” Killian scolded her lightly, not wanting her to put germs into her mouth.

“No!”

“Your hands are filthy. You don’t want that in your mouth.”

“I do, daddy.” Hali said innocently, blinking her eyes at him.

“Take them out or you won’t have any dinner.” Killian said, half joking, half serious.

Hali shook her head and Emma appeared behind them to break up the situations. She lifted Hali from Killian’s arms to place her in her chair at the table. Just then, Ruby and Belle walked into the house, offering greetings to everyone. They made their way around the table saying hi to everyone, before they sat at their places. Emma greeted them and asked them to excuse her and Killian as she really needed to talk to him in private.

“Killian don’t be so hard on Hali. She’s finding it hard to adjust at the moment with the new baby and she feels left out.” She explained tenderly, reaching out to lace her fingers through his.

“Aye, Swan. I understand, I just don’t know how to talk to her lately. She’s not her usual self.” Killian said sorrowfully, lowering his head.

Emma stepped forward to kiss him tenderly for a moment, before she spoke. “She’s taking some time to adjust, she just needs for you to be calm with her. Take some time to read her a story tonight with some hot chocolate. I’m sure she’ll love that.”

“Okay, Swan. I'll try. I love you so much, you know that?”

“In your words. ‘Aye I do’.” Emma laughed, causing Killian to light up again as he headed back to serving up the food.

Meanwhile, the guests began to talk around the table amongst themselves.

“So do any of you know what this dinner is about?” Belle asked in a quizzing tone.

“No idea.” Ruby answered.

“Me neither. Maybe they are renewing their vows?” Snow guessed.

“No, they are announcing the new baby.” Hali said innocently, playing with the cutlery in front of her.

All eyes focused in on her as they took in the news. August and David sunk a little into their chairs as they realised what Hali had just done, she’d just revealed to everyone that Emma is pregnant. The girls began to chatter amongst themselves as the gossip sank in, uttering their shock at Emma’s situation. Just then Emma and Killian appeared with the food, placing plates in front of everyone, which was greeted by noises of appreciation.

“What are you all gossiping about?” Emma asked intriguingly as she sat down next to Killian and Hali.

“Just Leroy and his new dog…” Ruby lied, avoiding Emma’s gaze.

“Yeah, it’s really cute!” Belle added, glancing over at Snow.

“Oh okay, I’ll have to take Hali to see it. She’s loves dogs, don’t you sweetie?” Emma smiled, nudging Hali, who nodded.

 

\-------

 

When the meal was finished and everyone was chatting amongst themselves, Killian suddenly stood up and began to tap his glass for everyone’s attention. All eyes focused on him.

“As you all know, my beautiful wife and I called you here because we have an announcement we would like to make.” Killian began, looking around at the faces that stared up at him.

“Yeah you do!” August joked, causing everyone to laugh.

“Well here goes. We would like to announce that we are expecting our second child. He/she is due in July this year and we are ecstatic. I found out about it on New Year’s Day and it was the best news I could have ever received. I am very excited to start the next chapter of our lives. I hope you can join me in raising a toast to my amazing wife and mother of my children. To Emma!” Killian toasted.

Everyone raised their glasses  in unison as they toasted to Emma. “TO EMMA!” “Congratulations.” “Yeah well done, mate.” Everyone spoke over one another as they congratulated the happy family. However August couldn’t hold in the fact that he already knew anymore, so he stood up and told Killian and Emma.

“I have a confession to make. We all already knew about the pregnancy… Hali kind of told us.” He chuckled, causing all eyes to fall on Hali, who was still eating her dinner.

“What? You all knew?” Emma asked in shock, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Ahhh Swan! You owe me $10! I told you she would tell them.” Killian guffawed, holding his hand out to Emma, who punched him in the shoulder.

“Idiot!” Emma shook her head, handing Killian his winnings.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Swan.”

“You’re a jerk.”

Everyone began to laugh and joke about the whole situation, whilst Hali ate her dinner innocently, oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

“You need to be careful what you tell her small ears.” David joked, nodding over at Hali.

“Yeah she’ll tell the whole town.” August added.

 

\---------

 

Everyone left at around 9pm, which left Emma and Killian to clean up as Hali wandered off to her room to change into her pyjamas.

“That was a great night, wasn’t it?” Emma asked, bumping Killian with her hips as he washed up.

“Aye, it was spectacular.” Killian assured her, bumping her back.

“I can’t believe that Hali told them all.”

“I told you she would, love. She’s too much of a gossip to keep it in.”

“Do you think she is worried we don’t love her?” Emma frowned, playing with her fingers.

Killian dried his hands quickly and held Emma by the shoulders as he spoke. “She knows we adore her. The babe won’t change anything. Like you told me earlier, she just needs a little bit of reminding.” Killian assured her, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

“Can we both read her a story tonight?”

“That’s a great idea, love. Come on.” Killian smiled, pulling Emma with him to Hali’s room, where they found their daughter waiting on her bed.

“Can we come in?” Emma asked sweetly. Hali nodded, pulling her covers away for them to climb in.

Emma and Killian immediately, jumped into the bed, squishing Hali lightly beneath them as they joined her. Hali laughed uncontrollably, batting her parents away as they sat on her.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Killian joked, settling beside his daughter. Emma sat on her other side, leaning her head against her as they began to read the book that Hali had picked out.

“We love you so so much!” Emma assured her, kissing her forehead.

“Aye, that we do, rascal. SO SO SO much!” Killian added, smiling down at Hali.

“I love you too mama and daddy! I can’t wait to have a tiny baba sister or brother.” Hali chimed, smiling the biggest smile she’d done in a while. It made her parent’s heart swell with pride and love.

They read to her until she fell asleep holding both of their hands, it was the sweetest moment and Hali didn’t worry about not being loved after that.


	13. Hali misbehaves and Killian gets stressed out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian watched Hali whilst Emma is working late, but it doesn't go to plan and Killian gets stressed out by his misbehaving daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one shot that came to mind. I was watching my niece misbehave and she looked so cute. So I wanted to write a misbehaving Hali.

“No! I want to talk to mama.” Hali shouted in frustration.

“I told you, no! You’ve called her five times already. She is busy at work and needs to focus. She’ll be home in an hour, you can wait until then.”

“I want to call her NOW!”

“Give me the phone, or you can go to bed.” Killian propositioned her, stepping closer to the phone in her hand. Hali backed off and held the phone behind her back as she gave her dad an evil look.

“I’m going to tell mama that you are being mean to me.” Hali said in a sassy tone, running off towards her room.

Killian stood watching after her as she ran away, and it took him a moment to realise that she was going to block her door so that he couldn’t get in. He suddenly dashed towards her room, but she was too quick and the door was blockaded from the inside, meaning Killian was stuck outside while Hali had the phone inside.

“Hali unblock the door now. You are in serious trouble young lady!” He said through gritted teeth.

“No, I am calling the police because you won’t let me talk to mama.” Hali yelled back, dialling the number of the police, not realising that her mother is the police.

“Go on then, they will arrest you for wasting police time.” Killian warned her, pushing against the door in an attempt to open it. Hali had the chair pressed up against the door though so he was unable to gain access.

Hali heard the phone pick up and it was David.

“Sherriff’s station, what is your emergency?” He asked formally.

“I want to report my daddy. He won’t let me talk to mama and he’s making me sad because he’s shouting at me.” Hali spoke confidently. David immediately knew it was her and passed the phone over to Emma.

“Hali! What have I told you about calling the emergency number?” Emma scolded her.

“But mama…”

“No! Mama is busy right now and you have been a very naughty girl. You shouldn’t call the Sherriff’s station unless there is an actual emergency. Where is daddy?”

“I locked daddy out because he was shouting at me for the phone. But I only wanted to speak to you mama.” Hali began to cry over the phone and Emma softened a little, but she was still really angry.

“Hali Isla Jones! Let your daddy in now and give him the phone.” Emma instructed her, causing Hali to stand and remove the chair.

“Okay, mama. I opened the door for daddy.”

“Right, now give daddy the phone.”

Hali handed the phone over to Killian before she quickly ran to her bed to cry into her pillow. Killian shook his head at her persistent behaviour, having had enough for one day.

“Love, you still there?” Killian asked over the phone.

“Yes I am. What is Hali doing calling the Sherriff’s station, Killian? You are supposed to be keeping an eye on her whilst I am at work.” Emma asked in unamused tone.

“She’s been acting up all day, Swan. She won’t talk to me and tell me what’s wrong. She only wants to talk to you and I’ve told her she can’t call anymore as you’ll be home soon anyway, but she wants to see you.” Killian explained, leaving Hali to sulk in her room.

“She’s having one of her insecure moments again, Killian. Tell her to get changed for bed and I’ll be home soon.” Emma said, putting the phone down.

Killian slid his phone into his back pocket and sighed deeply into his hand, feeling stressed out over the whole situation. Lately Hali had been acting up a lot and getting into trouble at school because she was feeling left out by her parents, as they had to work a lot more in preparation for the new baby. She was finding it hard to adjust to them not always being around each day, even though they were only gone for an extra hour or two a day.

“Hali, can I talk to you please?” Killian asked, standing in Hali’s doorway.

“No. I don’t want to talk to you daddy. You shouted at me.” Hali sobbed.

“I’m sorry, I was just getting stressed out with your behaviour. You are very challenging lately, munchkin.”

“I just wanted to talk to mama again.”

“I know. I should have been more understanding.” Killian sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside Hali.

“Daddy…do you still love me?” Hali whimpered, rolling over to look at Killian with her tear stained face.

Killian furrowed his brow in confusion and shock at his daughter’s words. “Of course I love you! You are my little angel and I will always love you, no matter what!” He tried to reassure her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him in a treasured moment. “I love you so so much!”

“I love you too, daddy!!” Hali spoke against his shoulder, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Killian carried Hali in his arms as he wandered around the house, not wanting to let go of her, in fear of making her feel unloved again. Eventually her little eyelids slipped shut and she began to breathe quietly against his shoulder.

Emma came home soon after and greeted Killian with a kiss. She hung her coat up on the rack and checked on Hali in Killian’s arms.

“How was she?” She asked, trailing her fingers along her daughter’s cheek.

“She feels so alone, love. I feel like I have failed her as a father. All she wants is our love and she doesn’t feel like she is getting it.” Killian explained with a tremor in his voice.

“Killian…” Emma began, she could feel the sudden hurt rush through her as she saw Killian close to tears. Rushing forward, she wrapped her arms around him and their daughter, holding them close. “You are the most amazing father to her!  Never ever think that you aren’t. She adores the ground you walk on and she’d be lost without you. She’s still adjusting to both of us working, and the new baby. She’ll be okay.”

“Really, Swan? I just want to be the dad she deserves. I want to give her everything her heart desires.”

“You do! And you will!” Emma pulled back to look at Killian as he gazed at their daughter. “Why don’t we take her to the zoo this weekend. It’ll be just the three of us together as a family?” She asked.

Killian nodded and smiled. “Sounds perfect, Swan.”

“Great. Let’s put her to bed.”

Killian carried Hali upstairs, with Emma follow close by behind him as they took Hali to her room. They tucked her in and laid either side of her on the bed, wanting her to feel safe as she slept. And that’s how they spent the rest of their night, watching their daughter sleep.


	14. Killian has to explain where babies come from.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is looking after Hali on a Saturday, whilst Emma is stuck at work. Whilst colouring in, Killian gets asked the dreaded question "Where do babies come from?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wanted to do this one shot for a while now and I finally got around to it. I just love the idea of a flustered Killian, trying to explain babies.

“Daddy, you can colour in this unicorn one. It’s my special colouring in and I only have one, but you can have it because you are special. Okay, daddy?” Hali said, handing Killian a colouring in, across the table.

Killian took the colouring in and smiled across the table at his daughter. He’d promised her a few days ago that he would do colouring in with her, and today she called his promise in. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Emma had to work at the station again, so Killian had Hali for the day.

“Thanks, princess. I will treasure it dearly.” Killian promised, winking playfully at Hali.

“You need to colour his tail in pink, daddy. Don’t go outside the lines, that’s the rules.”

“Okay, bossy boots!” Killian poked his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh.

“I’m not bossy. I’m cute.” Hali said, smiling sweetly.

“Uh huh.” Killian chuckled, shaking his head.  

He loved moments like this where he could just spend some quality time with his daughter and have good fun. Hali was feeling jealous a lot lately over Emma’s pregnancy and Killian was trying to show her that the new baby wouldn’t change anything between them. He loves her no matter what and that won’t change.

“Daddy…” Hali whispered, focusing on her colouring.

“Yes, munchkin.”

“Where do babies come from?”

Killian choked on his saliva at his daughter’s question. He had not been expecting her to ask that, even though he knew the day would come. He just wished that she had asked when Emma was around, because that way he could make her answer instead.

“Um… babies come from their mother’s belly.” Killian cringed as he rubbed at the back of his ear, hoping Hali would accept his answer.

“Yeah, but how do they get in there, daddy?” Hali asked innocently, looking up at her daddy with pleading eyes for an answer.

“I don’t—why don’t you ask mummy when she gets home. She can explain it better than I can.”

“No, daddy! I want you to tell me.” Hali pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Killian let out a sigh as he realised she was about to throw a tantrum. “Okay, I’ll tell how babies get into their mother’s belly.”

Killian covered his eyes as he tried to quickly figure out a PG answer that he could give to his 4 year old daughter, about where babies are from. _I should have prepared for this!_ He thought to himself in panic, peeking over at his awaiting daughter.

“Babies…where do babies come from? Um… babies come from a fairy Godmother. When the mummy and daddy are feeling a little down and alone, the fairy Godmother puts a baby in the mummy’s belly to make them happy. That’s how we got you, because we were feeling a little lonely and the Fairy Godmother gifted us with you.” He smiled to himself at his triumph. It was a load of rubbish but Hali is four and will believe anything she is told.

“Oh…what colour was she daddy? Because in my book there are all different colour ones.” Hali pried, propping her chin up on her hands as she listened intently.

“Does it matter?” Killian asked, not wanting to spread this moment out any longer. He was already feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Yes it does, daddy! I want to know what colour my fairy Godmother is.”

“Fine.” Killian sighed again. “She was… purple.”

“Oh yayy! I love purple, daddy!” Hali jumped up in delight, throwing her pens on the floor.

“I know you do. Maybe that’s why it’s your favourite colour, princess.”

“Yes it is, daddy. I wonder what colour the fairy Godmother is that gave mama the new baby.” Hali pondered, walking around her room to look at the colour chart she had on her wall. “Maybe she is blue…”

“Yes, sweetie. Maybe she is blue. Listen daddy has to make dinner for when mummy comes home. Will you be alright in your room for a while?” Killian asked, changing the subject.

“Bye, daddy.” Hali brushed him off, running over to push him out of her room.

“Okay, I’m going.” Killian chuckled, watching as the door was shut in his face.

He headed downstairs to start the dinner for the night and laughed as he relived the moment he had just been caught up in, again and again in his head. He had not been expecting it at all, but it seems he has gotten away with his lie.

 

\----------

 

At around 5pm, Emma arrived home and Killian greeted her with a lingering kiss. She looked around and observed that the room was eerily quiet and unusually clean, Hali must be somewhere else.

“Babe, where is Hali?” She asked, raising a worried brow.

“In her room. I had to explain to her where babies come from and I got flustered, Swan. I didn’t know what to say and I told her that Fairy Godmother’s put babies in mothers tummies when they are feeling lonely and down. She’s now deciding what colour fairy Godmother brought her new sibling.” Killian explained, blushing bright red. “How are you, love?”

“I’m okay. It was a long day and my feet hurt, but I got by without too much stress. I can’t believe you told our four year old daughter that she was brought here by a fairy Godmother.” Emma laughed teasingly, leaning over Killian at the cooker to try some sauce. “Mmm… that’s good.”

“I was in a pinch, love. What was I supposed to say? Oh your mother and I had bloody fantastic sex and we conceived you? I think she’d be scarred for life.”

“You could have told her the stork theory. Everyone uses that one.”

“What the bloody hell is a stork theory?” Killian asked, screwing his face up in confusion.

Emma stepped forward to wrap her arms around Killian’s waist enticingly, finding him being flustered, rather sexy. “Mmm… what I would do to have ‘bloody fantastic sex’ again.” She teased, wiggling her brow.

“Swan… our daughter is in the other room.”

“So what? She’ll be in there for ages deciding what colour the fairy Godmother was that made me pregnant.”

“Not funny, Swan.” Killian pouted, leaning down to kiss Emma flirtatiously.

“Oh come on, it is a little funny.” Emma laughed, breaking the kiss. “You’re sexy when you are flustered.”

“Dinner is ready.” Killian changed the subject, winking at Emma in a ‘Later’ sort of way.

“Fine, but just so you know… I bought a new pair of red lace underwear on the way home. I am so looking forward to trying them on.” Emma teased, watching as Killian covered his growing arousal I his trousers.

“Not fair, Swan.” He groaned, turning to the cooker again. Hali then appeared in the kitchen.

“Mama!!! You’re home!” She screamed delightfully, as Emma pulled her into her arms.

“That I am, sweetie. Come on, let’s eat our dinner and you can tell me all about your day.” Emma smiled, pecking her daughter on the cheek.

“Okay, mama.”

Killian appeared at the table wearing an apron to cover his arousal. He shook his head at Emma, who grinned at him and winked. He was so looking forward to tonight, Emma would not get away with her teasing that easily. He would make her pay in the most pleasurable way possible. Dinner was a very interesting event, as Killian relived his embarrassing moment of the day, over again. Whilst Emma and Hali laughed.


	15. Emma and Killian watch Hali's nativity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian attend Hali's nativity play and Killian gets a little over excited. The other parents aren't too happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last one shot before christmas, so I thought I'd do a nativity. Hope you all enjoy it.

“Swan! We are going to be late for Hali’s play.” Killian shouted up the stairs to Emma, who was still getting ready.

She’d been running around all morning making snacks and grabbing things to take to the play. She wanted to record it so that they could watch it back later, but she couldn’t remember where the camera was, having moved it when she was tidying a few days ago. Now with her baby brain, she could not for the life of her remember where it was, and currently they were verging on being late.

Hali jigged on the spot impatiently as she waited for her mother to get ready. She had got the part of a shepherd in the school nativity and Emma was so proud. However Killian thought she should have gotten the part of Mary, because she was good enough to be the star of the show. He’d wanted to storm down to the school and demand she get the part, but Emma managed to convince him that he shouldn’t as Hali was happy being a shepherd. She’d even persuaded him to help her make Hali’s costume for the school play and it helped to win him around to the fact that Hali would be just as good as Mary.

“Mama!!! Come on, I’m going to be late!” Hali whined, reaching up to hold Killian’s hand as they both waited.

Emma came running down the stairs then, waving the camera in the air above her head, as she grinned triumphantly. “I found it! Right come on let’s go.” She beamed, grabbing her coat from the rack and following Killian and Hali out of the door.

 

\---------

 

Luckily they arrived on time and the play was behind schedule anyway, as there had been a few technical issues with the lights and radio. Emma and Killian led Hali back stage to where the other kids were waiting patiently in their nativity outfits, Emma thought they all looked so cute.

“Oh Hali, you are here. You need to get ready we are on in five minutes.” Hali’s teacher called, lining all the kids up to go onto the stage.

“Okay, Kid. It’s your time to shine.” Emma smiled, slipping her daughter’s coat off of her shoulders. She was kneeling in front of Hali now, who was gripping tightly at Killian’s hand. “Are you ready?”

Hali shook her head and let go of Killian’s hand to wrap herself around his leg, burying her face in his trousers. He looked down at her in worry and knelt to talk to her. “Little lass, what is the matter?” He asked tenderly, rubbing her little shoulder with his good hand.

“I’m scared, daddy.” Hali whimpered, surging forward to cry against Killian’s shoulder. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms reassuringly around her tiny body, running his fingers through her hair as she cried. Looking over at Emma, he raised a brow and she frowned as she realised how frightened her little girl is.

“TWO MINUTES EVERYBODY!” The teacher called, making Hali cry more against Killian.

“Why are you scared? You are going to do wonderfully.” Killian assured her.

“I might forget my lines.” Hali said through her panicked sobs.

“Oh, kid. We went through them so many times and you were so great. You won’t forget them. I promise.” Emma added in reassurance, moving to kneel beside Killian.

“Your mummy is right. You sounded so wonderful and I know you can do it. Do you know how I know?” Killian asked with a smile, raising his playful brow.

Hali shook her head in response.

“Because I believe in you and I can transfer you all of my courage, if you really need it. But I know you can do it on your own.” Killian continued, smiling at Hali as she pulled back to look at him.

“I think I can do it, daddy. I’m brave.”

“That you are lass, now go out there and show them what you are made of.” Killian winked, watching as his daughter’s face lit up and she bounced off with the other children ready to go onstage.

Killian stood up and helped Emma to her feet. “You’re so good with her, she really adores you.” Emma smiled, laying her hand on Killian’s chest over his heart. “You are a wonderful father.”

“I just say the right thing.” Killian chuckled, leaning down to kiss Emma on the temple, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Come on, we don’t want to miss our lass on stage.” He prompted her, taking her hand to lead her to the seating area. Emma had her camera ready and recording.

As soon as they had sat down the show began and children filtered onto the stage singing and swaying. Hali was last onto the stage and she looked a little scared, but as soon as she saw her parents in the audience, she immediately relaxed and smiled at them. Emma’s heart melted at the sight of her up on the stage, being brave and facing her fears, and when she looked up at Killian she could see he felt the same way. There was a tear in his eye and he was transfixed on his daughter, unable to look away as her time to shine arrived.

“I have brought you some frankincense for the child.” Hali said confidently, handing the present to the child playing Mary. “He has our blessings and following.”

Looking over at Killian, Hali’s face lit up as she got the lines perfectly right. She was so proud of herself and Killian was even more proud, jumping up from his seat to shout out and clap. “THAT’S MY LITTLE GIRL!!”

Hali giggled her irresistible giggle at her daddy, finding him completely hilarious as always, but the parents did not find it so funny. All of them turned to look at him and Emma, tutting and shaking their heads. Emma pulled Killian to sit down beside her, covering her face in both embarrassment and amusement.

“Oh, she was so bloody good! Wasn’t she, Swan?” Killian asked, grinning like a puppy dog.  

Emma laced her fingers through his and pecked him tenderly on the cheek. “She was really wonderful. I’m sure she is very grateful for her daddy’s help.” She assured him.

“I think she was the best one up there, by a long shot.” Killian said smugly, getting a few unimpressed looks from other parents.

“Babe, I know you’re excited. But you need to quieten down a little, you are distracting the kids.” Emma whispered, reaching up to cup Killian’s cheek in her hand as she turned his face to look at her.

“Sorry, Swan. I’m just excited.”

“I know and we will celebrate later. I promise.”

“Okay, love.”

 

\------------

 

As soon as the play had finished and the children had performed their bows, Killian and Emma rushed back stage so that they could see their daughter and congratulate her on her performance. When Hali saw Killian she ran at him at a great speed, crashing into his awaiting arms.

“DADDY!!!!” She squealed.

“Hello, little lass! You did so well up on that stage, I was the proudest person out there, aside from mummy of course. I wish I was as brave as you, you went up there and shone like a star.” Killian assured her, squeezing her little body in a tight hug, that made her giggle.

“Yeah, you did so well, kid. I am so very proud of you too and I think we should get some ice cream on the way home.” Emma chimed in, moving to stand beside Killian. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he held onto Hali in is other arm.

“Yes please, mama! Chocolate ice cream!” Hali said excitedly, wiggling in Killian’s hold.

“Sounds great. I think the baby may be hungry too.” Killian chuckled, placing his hand over Emma’s small baby bump. “How is our little babe doing?”

“He or she is doing great! I think they are sleeping though as there isn’t much movement at this moment in time.” Emma smiled lovingly, lost in the family moment. Hali reached from her daddy’s arms to touch Emma’s bump to see if her sibling is awake, and pouted when she felt nothing.

“Baby is sleeping.” Hali grimaced in annoyance. “It didn’t watch my play.” She added in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

Killian suddenly burst out laughing along with Emma, as they took in their daughter’s annoyed face. She looked so cute when she pouted.

“Oh, sweetie. She was awake during the play but she is sleeping now. I promise she heard you.” Emma smiled in reassurance, stroking Hali’s hair back from her face.

“I hope he or she liked it.”

“Of course they did, munchkin.” Killian reassured her. “Now come on let’s get some ice cream.”

Emma laced her fingers through Killian’s as they headed out of the school to an ice cream parlour down the street. Killian was still beaming with pride and it was a wonderful night for the whole family.


	16. One Shot: Hali becomes deputy for a day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hali goes to work with Emma and becomes deputy for the day. She's put on non-emergency phone duty and deals with calls like a pro. That is until Killian calls and she refuses to give the phone to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd yet so there may be a mistake or two. Hope you enjoy.

The sound of toddling feet approaching from down the hall awoke Emma and Killian from their slumber. It was 6am and Hali was right on time to wake her parents up, as she did every single morning at the same time. The door let out a creak as it was nudged open by Hali’s little hands, allowing her access to her parent’s room.

Killian’s arm tightened its embrace around Emma, as he pulled he closer to him in an attempt to get two more minutes of sleep. His lips found her shoulder as he placed light kisses there, causing Emma to smile and sigh happily as she turned her head to look at him. Her lips caught his in a warm and sleepy kiss as she tried to savour the quiet moment, knowing that they would be interrupted any second now.

“Good morning, handsome.” She whispered, nuzzling her nose against his.

“Good morning, love.” Killian replied, sighing in content.

As if on cue, Emma and Killian felt warm little hands touching their legs under the duvet, as Hali made her way up to greet them.

“Oh no! Something is touching me. It must be a monster. Quick Swan, save yourself!” Killian shrieked jokingly at his daughter’s presence. He couldn’t see her yet but he heard her adorable little giggle underneath the duvet as she thought her parents didn’t know it was her.

“No, Killian. We go down together. I will not leave you here to perish by yourself. This monster may be fearsome and eat you whole.” Emma played along, trying to stifle her laugh.

“Thank you, love. I think we should attack now and take this monster down.” Killian eyes widened in excitement and he winked playfully at Emma, signalling to the duvet.

They threw the duvet back and Hali jumped out at them, roaring and growling as though she was a monster. Killian and Emma pulled themselves to sit up against the headboard as they readied themselves for her attack.

“Oh no it’s a Hali monster!!!!” Killian mock shrieked, looking at her with a pretend scared face.

Hali took her chance at that moment and suddenly jumped on top of her parents in a bundle, causing them to let out a sudden shocked groan as their bodies were crushed under their daughter – who thankfully isn’t that heavy.

“It’s me, mama and daddy!!!” Hali squealed, throwing her arms up in the air. She giggled suddenly and snuggled up in the space between her parents, as they looked at each other.

“Oh is it really? I thought you were a monster! I was terrified for my life.” Killian played along, reaching down to tickle Hali under her arms. She giggled uncontrollably and Emma couldn’t help but to laugh along with her.

Killian wrapped his arms around his daughter’s small body and pulled her against his side in a cuddle. She leant her head against his chest and reached out to take his big hand into her two small ones, playing with his fingers and measuring her hand against his. Emma watched in awe as her two loves had a little moment together, enjoying each other’s company without a word. Killian caught Emma’s eye and smiled that heart melting smile that she loved so much.

“I love you.” Emma mouthed across at Killian. He winked back and mouthed the words back at her.

Suddenly Hali interrupted them and looked up at Emma with a cheeky grin across her lips. “Mama… can I come to work with you today?” She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at her mother. No doubt Killian had taught her that one, the cheeky git.

“Um… sure I don’t mind. But don’t you want to stay here and keep daddy company, kid? It’s Saturday, you should go to the park together or something” Emma asked with a raised brow, wondering why her daughter wanted to sit about at the station rather than going to the park to play. She looked over at Killian and he just shrugged his shoulders, reaching to scratch the back of his ear.

“No, I want to be a Sherriff today, mama. Please can I?” Hali pleaded.

“Sure, kid. Why don’t you go and get changed whilst mama takes a shower?” Emma leant to kiss Hali on the cheek, before the little girl jumped off the bed and ran to her own room.

Killian pulled Emma to his side once again as she tried to get up to take a shower. Pulling her to lay beneath him, his lips found hers in a tender kiss whilst his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. When he pulled away Emma looked up at him breathlessly, blinking in amazement at his sudden kiss attack.

“What was that for?” She asked in a hushed tone, reaching up to trace her fingers over his cheek.

“No reason. Just wanted to show you how much I love you.” He smirked, placing his hand over hers on his cheek, and his hook at her thigh.

“That is a perfect reason. Although I really don’t want to move now and I have to take a shower.” Emma pouted and covered Killian’s lips with her other hand to dissuade herself from being tempted by them, otherwise she would never leave the bed.

“Well you could always stay here with me.”  Killian mumbled, smiling enticingly behind Emma’s hand, placing a light kiss on her palm.

“No, I have to get up. Hali is excited and I can’t break her little heart. Rain check?”

“Okay, Swan. I’ll hold you to that.” Killian chuckled, licking Emma’s hand and causing her to jerk it back to wipe it on her shirt.

“Ewww Killian! That was so gross.” She giggled, pushing Killian off her so that she could go to bed. He let out a playful growl at her sudden disappearance from the bed, wanting her to come back. Emma just turned and grinned at him, sticking her butt out at him before she entered the bathroom. She could hear him laugh from the other room and it made her giggle to herself that she was able to have that effect on him. As much as she wanted to go in there and have her merry way with him, she needed to get to work and Sherriff the town.

 

\------------

 

Emma and Hali finally arrived at work at around 7:10am and David was waiting for them as he had been on the night shift and wanted to be relieved from duty for the day.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Emma apologised profusely, leading Hali into the office by her hand. She had remembered to pack her a bag full of snacks and things to do, like her colouring books and her favourite teddies.

As soon as David saw Hali, he knelt down and held his arms open for a hug. She looked at him for a moment but soon ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Hello, Uncle David.” She smiled.

“Morning, little one. It’s good to see you again. Are you helping your mother out today?” David asked out of interest, holding Hali by the shoulders. She nodded at him sweetly and smiled, feeling a little shy.

“She’s a little shy at this time of morning. She’ll come out of her shell a little more later on.” Emma explained in attempt to let David know that her daughter wasn’t blanking him.

David stood up and nodded in assurance that he understood and grabbed his coat, before making his way out of the Sherriff’s station. As soon as he moved away from Hali, she moved to tuck her little hand in Emma’s once again, wanting her reassuring touch.

“Right, come on Kid. Let’s get you set up in my office.” Emma smiled down at her, squeezing her hand lightly as she led her into her office. Lifting Hali up onto the chair beside hers, Emma pulled out some snacks and colouring books for Hali to enjoy whilst she worked. Hali’s eyes lit up as she spotted the pop tarts, she’d always loved them since she was able to eat solid food. Killian wasn’t so enthusiastic about her eating them, but Emma always snuck some to her anyway. Kids have to have one guilty pleasure.

“Mama, can I do some of your work.” Hali asked sweetly, pushing her colouring books to the side.

“It’s all paperwork sweetie, you can’t do that I am afraid.” Emma let her daughter down gently, whilst she tried to think of something she could do. Looking around the office she noticed the non-emergency phone and figured Hali wouldn’t get into too much trouble with that. “Why don’t you answer the phone for mama?”

Hali nodded in excitement at the suggestion and ate the last bite of her pop tart. Emma slid the phone over to her and let her loose on it, as she got back to her mountain of paperwork.

“If you need help sweetie, just tell me okay and I’ll help you.” Emma said, watching as her daughter waited patiently for the phone to ring. She couldn’t believe how grown up her little girl had gotten, she was becoming more independent and soon enough she would be a rebellious teen. Emma wasn’t looking forward to those days.

 

\----------

 

Hours passed and Hali took the calls expertly, advising people on how they can deal with their issue and offering them a sweet hello and goodbye. Emma couldn’t help but to smile over at her in amusement at her excellent telephone manner.

“You’re doing great, kid!” Emma assured her, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

“Thanks, mama.” Hali smiled sweetly, leaning down on her arms as she waited for the phone to ring.

Just then the phone did ring and Hali answered it excitedly, placing the huge receiver to her little ear as she listened to the person on the other end.

“Hello, mama’s Sherriff office. How can I help you?”

“Hali, munchkin. It’s daddy, can you pass the phone to your mummy please.” Killian spoke on the other end of the phone.

“Sorry, mama is busy right now.” Hali replied seriously. Emma looked over at her with a raised brow, wondering who she was talking to.

“Please, hand me over to mummy.” Killian asked in a half pleading tone.

“I told you mama is busy.”

“Who is on the phone?” Emma asked her, holding the hand out for the phone.

“Just daddy.” Hali said nonchalantly, holding the phone out of Emma’s grasp.

“What does he want?”

“Nothing, mama.”

“Hali, I need to ask your mother something and it is really important, so please can you give the phone to her?”  Killian asked once again, hoping to win his daughter over.

Emma moved around her desk to come and sit beside Hali as she spoke. She wanted to know what Killian wanted and wondered why he hadn’t just called her on her cell phone. Patting her pockets down though, she realised she didn’t have her cell phone with her. She must have left at home this morning.

“Mama said I am in charge and I don’t want to give the phone to mama. I want to talk to you daddy…please?” Hali pouted, looking up at Emma with sadness in her eyes.

Emma could never say no to those pleading eyes and this time was not different, she just couldn’t stand to see her daughter looking sad. “Okay, talk to daddy for a while. But I need to speak to him when you are finished, okay?” Emma bartered tenderly, watching her daughter’s eyes light up with excitement.

“Daddy, mama said that I can talk to you for a little while. I have been so good today and I answered all of the phones. Mama said she is proud because I have answered them so politely and she has been able to work.” Hali began to ramble and Killian listened intently to what she had to say, taking an interest in the high moments of a four year old. 

“That sounds great, princess! Sounds like you have had a really great day and I can’t wait to hear about it more when you come home. Daddy has missed you so much, I can’t wait to give you a big snuggle.” He replied, with a heart full of love.

Emma went back to sorting out the filing and paperwork so that Hali could have some privacy to talk to her daddy, she didn’t want to intrude on their cute little moment. Looking over at the clock though, time was really getting on and she decided she would call it a night in ten minutes.

“Can we have spaghetti for dinner, daddy?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask your mummy. Is that what you want tonight? Daddy will have that ready for you when you get home. I love you!”

“SPAGHETTI!! Yes please, daddy. I love you too, lots and lots and lots.” Hali replied sweetly, looking over her shoulder to see Emma packing her stuff up.

“Hali it is almost 4pm. We should be getting going home now. Get your coat.” Emma called from her office, as she packed Hali’s snacks and toys into her bag.

“Bye, daddy!” Hali called down the phone and slammed it down onto the receiver in excitement, as she ran to grab her coat from her chair, pulling it over her shoulders.

Emma held her hand out and Hali slid her hand into it, sucking her thumb as they left the station to head home.

 

\---------

 

“Daddy!!!!” Hali exclaimed, as her and Emma walked inside the house. She slid her hand quickly from her mother’s so that she could run into Killian’s waiting arms. He was standing over by the stove with the spaghetti boiling away, when Emma and Hali had come home and he was so excited to see them. He scooped Hali up into his arms and snuggled her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her hair as he cradled her head. Emma watched on lovingly as she watched them have their little moment.

“How was work, love?” Killian asked, moving to stand beside Emma so that he could kiss her swiftly but sweetly. 

Emma leaned into his side, playing with Hali’s hair as she snuggled into her daddy’s shoulder. “It took a while, but Hali answered the phone for me so that I could get it done. She did so well! At least I know she can take over when I retire.” She laughed, causing Killian to chuckle with her.

“Yeah I called to speak to you earlier, Swan. But this little devil wouldn’t allow me to speak to you.”

“I did wonder what that was about. Sorry, she gets a little wrapped up in her work because she is a real professional you know.”

Hali’s head shot up at the mention of her name and she smiled as she looked between her parents. “Daddy wanted to know wat we were having for dinner and I told him sketti!!”

“Oh I see, so mommy doesn’t get a choice then?” Emma teased with a smile, poking Hali’s little dimples.

“She’s a princess, Swan. Her orders come before all else.” Killian added, watching as Hali nodded smugly.

Emma pulled a mock jealous face and began to laugh out loud again. “She is so your daughter.” She scolded Killian playfully. He just shrugged and raised that enticing brow as he smirked.

“Come on let’s eat. I am starving!” Emma pouted, glancing over at the kitchen.

“We best feed mummy, eh princess?” Killian chuckled, tickling Hali under her neck.

“Yeah, mama needs to eat and I want my sketti.”

“Coming right up, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any one shots you would like to be written, please comment and I will endeavour to add them. They must be part of the series storyline though.


End file.
